Antique Love
by Adlevo
Summary: Fifty years after Integra's death Seras is working for the new Hellsing squad, until one night when her former Master is back, seeking only one thing, her and her love. AxS
1. Deadly Tango

So here I'm back again, after a long time of waiting XD sorry *bows down in hope of forgivness*

It's gonna be a long one:D So R&R^^ *And once again sorry, I'm sorry I' really really sowyyyy

NB. Updated this chapta *fixed it up a bit :3* So pretty, so prettyyyyy

_

* * *

It wa__s a rainy day that day so long ago. Not only was it raining cold clear water, but also fresh warm blood. The blood of the loyal servants, workers and friends of the Hellsing family was smeared all over the Hellsing's cemetery tombstones as the dark shadow of a beast laughed vicious and loud over his so longed for release from his bounds and chains. In fact the only one who was left standing was a young strawberry blond woman dressed in pit black clothes, which were now covered with the blood of her friends and comrades in arms. The tears from her sky blue eyes feel down in the still open grave of her master's former master, Sir Integral Fairbrok Wingates Hellsing, who had died with peace only a few days ago. _

_"Draculina…" a cold voice whispered lustfully into the girl's ear…_

_-Fifty years later-_

The moon was high up in the clouds as a dark shadow jumped along the dim high rooftops of new central London,

"Target found sir. A young white male, most likely newly turned" the female gently spoke into the microphone on her ear, "He could become a high threat if his desire for blood isn't tamed".

"Just do your thing, Agent!" the man on the other end answered, "You hardly need any permission agent Victoria. After all you've been in this business twice as long as anybody else and you'll probably stay here for God knows how long!"

"Please spare your jokes for somebody else Mr. Jacobsen" a bit annoyed the woman prepared herself for battle.

"Aww, coman Seras how long haven't we known each other? Ten-fifteen years?" Jacobsen laughed, "You need to chill down a bit. There isn't a vampire alive who's as strong as you!"

"That, Sir…" Seras whispered quiet while smiling shy to herself, "Is just rubbish…"

The female vampire waited in silence as her pray slowly moved towards her location, before she walked over the edge of the building she was standing on and let her body fall silent towards the ground and into the shadows.  
There she stood and watched as her pray drag an unconscious young girl into one of the many dark back allies in new central London.

"I'm so sorry Christina…" he almost screamed as he tore open the woman's shirt with his shivering white hands, "But ever since that weird woman did something to me, the only thing I can think about is sex! I have to have it, I just have to! You'll understand won't you? Of course you will! Oh Christina I can't wait to have you. Your warm body is calling for me, your delicate smell kills me, and your crystal flesh yearns for my hands just as my mouth yearns for your beautiful neck!"

But before he could get his white hands on the woman's bra, he was suddenly thrown against the wall by an instant brute force leaving him gasping for air he didn't need,

"The thing you lust for is not the pleasure of women, but the pleasure of blood, vampire" Seras appeared before him from nothing it seemed.

"What the hell are you talking about bitch? Since you like listening to other people's conversations let me tell you that if I don't get release, something weird starts happening to me…" the boy's bluish eyes slowly became smaller, "Something bad starts… Leaving nothing alive….Bitch"

"Get a hold of yourself!" The Draculina spoke with a dark voice, "Don't let your demonic side take over you, you are the master of your demons and you have to let them know that!"

The young man seemed like an insane ghost as he suddenly jumped towards the Draculina in front of him,

"Die you whore!" he screamed as he tried to hurt the "young" girl in front of him, "Women are only whores to mankind! And the may lord be my witness that I'm not going to give in to one of them!"

Before he even knew it himself he was thrown against the wall again, breaking both the wall and some of his bones from the impact.

"We are the shadows of humanity, the darkness in their hearts are our souls, we exist to destroy mankind, but without mankind we are destroyed, we are vampires, nothing less nothing more" Seras said without emotion while pointing the silver gun in her hand towards the head of the lost soul in front of her, "If you want to continue living your undead life you must swear it to the king. Then you will become one of the king's secret special agents; a hidden shadow that protects England against demons, children of Lucifer and our own kind, an agent for the _Hellsing squad_. Your other choice is to become dust under my foot, make a choice vampire!"

"The king is nothing more than a pimp with a lot of bitches! Hell I would rather die than becoming one of them!"

That was the last thing the young man said before Seras fired her gun, "May God bless your lost soul" she said low while the boy became dust.

And as the gray ashes slowly blew away with the wind she turned on her microphone again: "Another lost case, Sir…."

"Hmm… there have been a lot of them the last months…" Jacobsen answered while looking up into one of his many computer screens, "I will mark his location on the map, maybe we can pin down the location of the host vampire…You can go home Victoria, we'll just call you if we need you, good night…"

The word "home" that came in such an unconcerned tone from her microphone made the Draculina happier than anybody could know or would known,

"Good night Sir" she answered likewise and turned off her microphone again before her boss could say anything more.  
"_Home sounds…..wonderful_" Seras thought to herself as she walked out from the dark back alley and out into the alive streets of new central London. Many things had changed over the past fifty years and she couldn't really imagine shining new central London go back to its original pale old uncolored state.

One would think that vampires would have been reviled to the world now that they had fought a fierce battle in the middle of one of the world's most important cities, or that at least somebody knew about them, but no.  
The battle in London was never forgotten.  
Even if many people had often tried to find out what really had happened, there were, as far as anybody knew, no records or whatsoever registered about anything.  
Many theories had been made, but not a single one had been proved. Everybody there that night had died, the town had almost been destroyed, and who or what had fought there, was still a secret not known by anybody.  
It had been marked in history as the "Red night of London".

And as far as anybody knew, Seras was just an average pretty girl with delicate forms and strawberry blond hair.  
She was wearing a long open dark coat which showed her tight purple uniform. And with her long black tights she looked even more fantastic and mystical, yet at the same time she blended in with everybody else. One didn't even notice her if she didn't want to be noticed.  
It was almost like she just was a shadow when the lights struck her pale skin that sometimes came forth between her coat and gloves. The only thing that could make you wonder, was if you caught a glimpse of her big scarlet red eyes that were perfectly hidden underneath her dark sunglasses.

"_To think that I'm soon going to be a hundred years old…_" Seras thought as she wandered out from new central London and into the older part of the city, "_Hundred years old huh…"_

But suddenly the Draculina could feel a pair of cold eyes smear themselves over her very well build body, not letting a single detail escape from their lustful gaze.  
It was almost like they stared right through her very soul.

Even if Seras wasn't sure how long she had been followed, she definitely was going to end it as fast as possible.  
Because if it was one thing she didn't like, it was when people took the liberty to stare at her body as an item of pleasure. It made her furious so to say. And she would show this stalker just how much she hated it,

"_I guess I'm not going to go home tonight after all…_" she thought annoyed to herself while slowly taking a left turn into a local park, "_Let's see how good you are, vampire…!_"

This _young_ girl knew her town in and out, so this park would most likely be a good spot to reveal her stalker, since there were hardly any people here at this time of hour.

The very second later Seras came deep enough into the park she jumped high up in the air.

The Draculina had already found out where her stalker had hidden, and before it could react she quickly shot two silver bullets right into a nearby tree.  
A huge shadow fell out of the branches and on the ground; as the shaking shadow slowly got up one could clearly see the two big holes in its body.

"_Maybe I overdid it…_" Seras thought a bit worried to herself when seeing how much the shadow shook, "_He's probably just a…_"

But Seras's thoughts were interrupted by the loud deep laughter that came from shaking shadow,

"Excellent Draculina!" the shadow laughed as he slowly transformed into a more humanlike shape, "You show no mercy just like a beast, you aim just like a hunter, yet you are as beautiful as a rose, you are truly a child of the night!"

His words annoyed the Draculina just as much as they scared her, because deep in her long dead heart she wished and hoped that they weren't true, even if she knew that they were,

"Don't flatter me, vampire!" Seras pointed one her guns towards her enemy, "If you don't tell me what you want I will kill you were you stand!"

"Such harsh words" the shadow was clearly amused over the girl's actions, "But as you know, I am already dead, so killing me would be quite…difficult so to say"

"Difficult or not, I'm gonna put a bullet through your head if you don't tell me right now what you want vampire!" Seras was getting even more annoyed as she aimed both of her silver guns towards her enemy's head.

"Who are you to use vampire as such a cursed word?" the shadow suddenly scolded with a harsh tone, "You, yourself who are a true Draculina, what makes you so much bet…"

"Enough! Stop trying my patience!" Seras suddenly screamed loud, "I want answers, not questions!"

"Police girl, if you want me to answer your questions, all you need to do is ask" the man spoke while letting the shadows on his body sink back into the ground, "But try to mind your tone, nobody would want to answer such a rude little girl".

The Draculina dropped both of her guns when seeing the tall man in front of her,

"…m…" she stuttered while her eyes almost fell out of her head, "…Maste-r, is that you?"

"Who else my little police girl?" the tall man in front of her answered, again clearly amused by his Draculina's clumsy actions, "Do I really look that terrifying?"

In Seras's eyes her master had always been terrifying, but there was still something about him that made him look fantastic and handsome, making her want him to hold her and kill her with all his might and bitter love.  
His raven black hair was just as always hanging behind his tall and muscular body, in fact the only thing that had changed with him was his clothes.  
His old red jacket and hat were gone, replaced with a pit black Victorian suit that made him almost disappear in the shadows.  
Besides that everything about him was just as it had been fifty years ago, even his sharp glowing red eyes were still as piercing as ever, and his sharp thin lips smiled just as cruel as they always did,

"Well do I?" the man of a monster asked again.

"No…Mas…_Alucard_ you don't…" Seras forced herself to answer while picking up her guns.

"Oho…I almost thought that you had forgotten all about me, _Seras_" Alucard smiled as sly as ever, "Or that you had forgotten all about _us_ and our special bound".

"You mean that bond that's long been shattered?" Seras spat with a tone as cold as piercing ice, "There hasn't been a bond between _us_ in fifty years, Alucard. Whatever business you have here I suggest you get it over with fast and leave from here, before I'm forced to take you out!"

The whole atmosphere changed the second Seras completed her sentence.  
It was like mother earth herself feared the anger that dwelled inside the No-life king that moment as he clenched his fist together,

"Take me out?" he spoke a bit annoyed as he relaxed his shoulders and remained calm, "Listen to me, _Draculina_. You may be a free vampire, but I am still the kings of vampires. And _you_ as a _vampire_, free or not, are to obey me, whether you like it or not. Because that is what _servants_ do to a king, besides _respecting _himthat is, so you better close your pretty little mouth before you lose it for good".

"Whatever you say, y_our highness_" the Draculina answered as she hid her guns in her jacket and wandered off, "Don't mind your slave, cause she ain't gonna be here"

If her ex-master had a bad temper before, it had only gotten worse over the years, or at least that was what Seras had excepted when she had walked away.  
But no, her king and former master just stood there, looking at her with his usual cruel smile and sharp eyes,

"At least you could offer me a meal, that is, if you do not wish to clean up after me tomorrow" he was cold and sly as he walked up beside his Draculina, "Or what do you say my lady Seras?"

"It's not like I have any choice is it?" Seras answered while avoiding his cruel lustful gaze, "My _home_ is this way…"

"_Home_? You have found a home? A place where you truly believe you belong…Now this will be amusing, my little kitten has found a home….." Alucard chuckled low as they wandered off into the night.

It was like the whole city sensed the tense atmosphere between the two shadows as they walked though the autumn filled city,

"Well…Here we are…" Seras said low after what seemed as an eternity of waiting for the Vampire King,

"This is the place you have made your home? This average, cold, metallic block in the middle of everything and nothing? You really surprise me Seras, what has your mind become, this is so empty and normal, even for you" Alucard was a bit disappointed as he gazed upon the tall building.

"Oh shove a stick up your ass and shut up, nobody made you come here oh great lord of vampires, so be happy that I'm allowing you inside!" Seras hissed angry as she pulled up her keys and opened the door.

"Mind your words, _Draculina._ That is, if you do not wish for me to punish you" Alucard warned again as he already stood smiling inside the building when his servant opened the door, "And why bother using such, _human_ ways? I assumed that you had already given up your humanity a long time ago, but it seems that you have been humanized…What a pity, a vampire that tires to be alive again, such great pity".

Remembering some past experiences the Draculina held her tongue in her mouth as she went passed her former master, but her heart would always try once more to start beating, or at least she hoped it would as she refused to turn into a lifeless monster.

"I live up here…" she said low as she slowly walked up the stairs, leaving her master behind in the bottom of the stairs. He was standing at the top when she arrived, waiting for her show him which door was hers.

"Hmm… Your door is also _average_, almost like a normal _human_" he was clearly disappointed again, "And the foul stench of death and oldness fills this empty place, could it be? Are you living with old dying humans?"

"Yes, this is a nursing home" Seras answered cold as she unlocked her normal green door, "And before you complain again, I'll tell you that this is a perfect…"

"Cover up?" Alucard asked low as he moved closer to his Draculina, "Nobody here will know for how long you live, because they will be rotten corpses in the ground in perhaps ten-fifteen, maybe five years? And as they crumble away, new dying souls will come and replace the old ones, and so will the circle of human life go on, while you will never wither, never die, you will stand and look over them as an everlasting shadow, as the queen of shadows you are".

"A quiet calm place….. This a perfect quiet calm place, my neighbors go to sleep early and they mind their own business, as somebody else should learn to do too" Seras grabbed her king's jacket, clearly angry, "And don't you even try to mention anything about death and withering, these people are kind and humble souls, they're too good for you to try to pull them down to your level".

"Do you not mean _our_ level?" Alucard grabbed his servant's silky hair and pulled her head roughly backwards, "No matter what you try to tell yourself, you will always be a monster, a killer, a grim reaper, a deliverer of death and sorrow, you are a vampire Seras Victoria, never forget what is hidden inside your dark soul, behind those shining red eyes of yours lies powers that makes mankind shiver in fright, you are the queen of darkness, my queen of darkness and I will make you remember that!"

As if time itself stopped up to watch as the No-life King moved down towards his queen's unwilling tender red lips,

"_I will wake you up from these human dreams of yours, I will make you remember, I will mark you so that you never forget it again, you are and will always be mine Seras Victoria!_" he whispered, no, engraved into her mind as her hands slowly fell down from his jacket, as her will was fading away,"_Together we will spread darkness in their weak hearts and terrorize their dreams, making them wish they never had to sleep, or that they never had been born for that matter, you and me, we shall be one forever…._"

And just before he gave her his marking kiss of death, a small annoying sound came from the inside of her normal humble home, making Seras snap out of his dark spell of lust,

"H-hello?" her whole body shook as she had run and grabbed the telephone, realizing what her former master almost had done to her,

"Agent? What's wrong? You seem a bit…" Jacobsen asked a bit worried at the other end of the line,

"Nothing is wrong Sir! I just…I mean I'm just tired Sir, I haven't gotten so much rest lately, my neighbors have been coming to visit and…" Seras had forced herself to calm down.

"I understand Agent. Actually I just called you to tell you that we have terminated the host vampire, she tried to attack division two, but they terminated her on the spot!" Jacobsen was clearly proud, "That division two, they really have improved since you trained them last time! I really think you should try to group up with them. I'm sure you'll like it, they are quite the team of hunters!"

"Sir…" The Draculina sighed, "I'm glad on your behalf Sir, but I don't really feel like discussing these kind of things right now"

"Yes, yes, no business after eight, eh? But I actually have something else to talk to you about!" Jacobsen joked before he got serious, "His Highness the King of England summons you tomorrow. He wishes to talk to his top Agent, you that is, the unspoken leader of Hellsing"

"Rodger! Stop talking nonsense! The leader of our squad is you! " Seras almost screamed, completely forgetting who was now sitting in her chair, "How many times do I have to tell you that Rodger? I'm just a normal agent, you are the leader of Hellsing! That's why you sit in the office and I run around killing vampires all night, do you hear me?"

"Heh, I hear ya' loud n' clear Seras, but then you should stop calling your boss by his first name and go back to addressing him properly, _Agent_" Jacobsen laughed, "The audience is at midnight, be there sharp and be sure to get enough sleep, that's an order Victoria!"

"Yes Sir!" Seras smiled, "I'll be there on time, good night!"

"Taking a liking to your superior? Tsk, tsk, police girl, that is not how a real servant should behave" Alucard spoke, hiding his inner anger as he almost slammed the phone to pieces when he turned it off before another word was exchanged between his bride and the human,

"It's only professional, Rodger is a nice man, and compared to you he's like an angel….." Seras growled back as she walked away from him and towards her refrigerator, "What do you want? I've got A plus, AB negative, and 0 negative"

"I really do not feel like eating cold manmade blood" Alucard purred low as he placed his hands over his queen's shoulders, "I desire something fresh…"

"You bastard!" Seras snarled as she pushed him away and reached for her guns, "You said that you weren't going to do anything!"

"Do not worry about your little human friends, I desire something even more rare and delicious than warm human blood" Alucard whispered as he again reached out for Seras, "I desire you, you and your soul, you and your blood, you and everything about you, I want you Seras, and I want you to give yourself to me!"

"Before you complain about me and my so-called dream world, snap out of your own! Do you really think that I would come crawling back to you after all these years? Go back to that hole you have been in for the last fifty years and never come back you ugly piece of shit!" she slapped away his hands, nearly breaking the bones in the process "I'm not just a toy for your amusement. Maybe I'm not alive, and I might even be a monster, but I still have feelings, I'm a real person with thoughts, and even if I'm not human I still can feel and think like one! So get out of my house and never come back here again! Do you hear me? Never!"

Not a single word came out from Alucard as he pulled back his hands,

"If that is your wish, I am afraid I cannot grant it" his eyes narrowed, "You shall be mine Seras".

"I would rather die!" Seras growled back,

"But my dear Draculina, you are already dead" The No-life King's mouth slowly formed an evil grin, "And dead you shall be forever, to the end of time, with me"

Sound and time stood still as the two predators' glazed at each other, each planning a way of defeating the other, before both of them finally struck fast and swiftly.  
They both jumped at each other with massive speed and power; blood started to fly all across the small apartment, as they both had managed to wound the other.

"You have improved my dear" Alucard licked away the fresh virgin blood on his hand, ignoring his own gaping wounds,

"You're not bad either" Seras ignored her own pain as well.

The battle continued.  
Again the only thing to be seen was the blood that spat around the two shadows as they moved with speed beyond human laws,

"Give up kitten, this is a fight you cannot win!" The No-life King laughed as he replaced his fallen arm.

"I should say the same thing to you! Give up before you perish!" The Draculina snarled back as her wounds healed,"This is your last chance Alucard! Get away from me!"

"Never" was the answer she got back, "You will be mine".

Seras jumped up again, ready to cut her former master in pieces as her eyes glowed in the dark and she unleashed her inner shadows, but darkness itself had another plan.

Alucard was suddenly gone and in the matter of seconds the Draculina felt him behind her, jamming his hand into her back.  
In a swift second all of her shadows stream out of her body, leaving her panting on the cold floor,

"You basta-rd, what have you done to me….?" She gasped as her former master placed himself over her,

"Merely released all of your darkness, quite tiring is it not?" he panted low as he fast and roughly pulled her into a cold hard kiss.

The Draculina struggled all she could as he forced his tongue inside her mouth, cutting both her and his lips against their teeth in the process,

"_Does it not taste lovely? My ancient dark blood, and your fresh virgin blood, mixed together into a bittersweet cake_" he purred in the back of her mind right before she gathered the strength to punch him away, breaking his jaw away from his head.  
It wasn't to much help, as it grew back again in the matter of seconds.

"W-what are you doing you bastard! Get off me! Is this only a game to you?" Seras snarled when Alucard suddenly grabbed her jaw and forced her to look him into the eyes,

"Not a game, a test. You have passed without a single fail. And now you shall be mine forever" Alucard chuckled low as he slowly pushed her head away, revealing her pale neck, "I grant you my everlasting kiss".

Just before his lips touched her skin his head was jerked backwards,

"NEVER!" Seras spat as she pulled his long dark hair backwards, forcing his head to follow,

"You mean forever my everlasting queen of darkness!" Alucard purred passionately as he let his hair grow and his fangs sink fast into her beautiful flesh.

Seras's whole body jerked from the sudden and sharp pain rushing through her,

"S-stop, it hurts!" she hulked as Alucard refused to stop draining her, instead he swiftly put his hand under her back, forcing her body upwards while her head was still pressed against the floor, making it end like a deadly tango.

"_Give in and the pain will disappear_" he grabbed her head making his fangs go deeper in,

"No-o, it hurts stop!" tears appeared in her red fading eyes.

"_Bare it a little longer, it will be over soon_" he whispered lustfully through her blank mind as he felt her hands sink deeper into his flesh.

"I ca-n't, it's too much….!" she gasped as her strength slowly faded away, making her hands slowly fall on the ground.

"_Who am I?_" he asked as the sweet blood ran through his body,

"M-y Mast…ar" Seras somehow managed to say as everything went black around here.

"Good my bride, you are once again mine, and mine you shall be forever" Alucard lifted his queen up from the bloody floor and wrapped her in his darkness, "Let us go back to our home"…

* * *

AN

Authoress: Oh noes! What the hell happened to the story:O

?: Hahahha, I stole the rest!

Authoress: What tha ****** and who the hell are you?

?: Your computer will never be able to see that, because it lacks the power of reviews!

Authoress: Quick everybody give me reviews so that we can get the rest of this story back!

But what will happen to Seras:O And how exactly is Alucard going to make Seras his? And how will this story end? Read in the next chapter of Antique Love:D


	2. Bittersweet Revenge

Hi-once again-(once again?)

**Btw**, _**I updated THIS chapter! (AGAIN XD-and again, double xD!)  
**_

(You are currently reading **version 4**(omgish 4!), which is Mx10, so no children! Thou art warned child!)  
I fixed the lines a bit, but that's everything xD  
_Or is it?..._

And now, the story begins once again  
~woooo~

* * *

"_Good my bride, you are once again mine, and mine you shall be forever" Alucard said as he lifted his queen up from the bloody floor and wrapped her in his darkness, "Let us go back to our home"…_

Every time Seras turned around, something silky and soft touched her bare skin, almost like she was sleeping on top of a cloud made entirely of warm water; it was just too good to be true how relaxed and comfortable she felt.

"_Not a single thing can destroy this heavenly dream_" went through her mind as her eyes slowly opened, showing her a foggy golden décor which little by little became visible as her body awakened.

"W-what…?" she mumbled half awake as she looked around.

There were no words for the mixed feelings that went through the Draculina's mind at this moment.  
She had just realized that she was lying completely naked in an unfamiliar coffin, made entirely out of the most beautiful silk.  
Her whole body was also very numb, especially her neck, making almost every movement feel like lifting a ton of rocks that wouldn't lay still.

"_Where am I…?_" she thought as she suddenly heard a low chuckle come from her right,

"In _our_ coffin, my dear" a low, lustful voice spoke softly into her ear, leaving her whole body cold and tense.

"M-MASTER?" Seras screamed upon the realization of the voices owner, and out of desperate reflexes she pushed herself trough the coffin's walls and on the cold ground.

Alucard chuckled again as he also went out of the coffin.

"Would you perhaps like some assistance my lady?" he reached out his hand towards his bride, "The floor is not an appropriate place for a queen"

"What the hell are you talking about Master? " Seras jumped up and in rage grabbed her master's red necktie, "Dammit Master! What have you done to me?"

"Calm down" Alucard ordered smiling while he placed his hands on hers, "There is nothing to worry about Seras, as I have already told you, you are mine, and mine you shall be forever".

"I'll never be yours Master, I would rather-mf!" Her cold words were muffled as he pulled her roughly into a deep kiss, again cutting their lips, making their dark blood mix.

"_Do not dare to say it, I will not hear it, I forbid you from ever saying something like that again, you are mine, and now…..No, later, you, your body, yes even your soul shall remember that, and crave for me just as I crave for you_" Alucard was inside of her head as their tongues fought each other inside and outside of their mouths.

"N-o…" she panted low before he pulled her inn to him again and kissed her passionate.

"_I will not give you a choice in this matter Seras, you should have run away the first time, because now it is too late my queen of darkness_" craved inside her mind before Alucard suddenly stopped and released her.

As his queen put her hand on her mouth and rubbed the blood away, Alucard lifted his arm and let his shadows drop; making them almost like a dark long cape, before he pulled Seras hard into his chest and let the "curtain" surround her.  
Her complains were unspoken as all form for resistance was useless against his endless passion and beastlike strength.

"My Lord!" an unfamiliar voice suddenly spoke as a brown haired man came up from the ground, "I heard some commotion my liege, is all as it should be…."

"How dare you enter my living quarters without permission?" Alucard snarled, making the man leap backwards in fear.

"My L-liege, I-I, I am most sorry for my actions! A strong dark energy is coming from your room, and also the screaming….I only assumed that…." The chestnut-brown haired man's body shook as his voice almost crumbled when he desperately bowed down on the floor, "Please forgive me….I ask, no beg for your forgiveness my King!"

"Do not let it happen again, or it will be the last thing you do!" Alucard growled low as he held Seras's head close to his chest, not letting her beautiful red eyes and elegant face be shown to the servant, "Who is your creator Dracula?"

"A-Aella my liege" Like the words were poison to Alucard as his grip became so hard that Seras's couldn't stop her body from jerking backwards before she fell on the ground as Alucard had let her go,

"Tell Aella that she is to present herself in the throne room this instant" Were the last harsh words the servant heard as he was thrown through the floor by the cold big angry hand of the No-life King, "Damn that foul creature for interfering me and my bride, I shall kill that sow of a Draculina….."

But when the No-life King turned around towards his bride again, every hint of anger and inner rage flew out of him, and he calmed down just like the wind after a terrible and deadly storm.

Upon the remembering of the fact that she was naked, Seras had wrapped his shadows around her, clinging to it as it was the only thing in the word that could save her life.  
In shame over showing her body, she did not dare to look up from the floor.  
And in pain from her Master's actions, she did not want to look at him, so her eyes were closed. But still, the shape of her lips, the way her small eyebrows were bent downwards and the way her body sat, it was clearly that she had still not given up, only lost a cause fighting for, she was struggling to find a place to put her hope.

"Seras…" Alucard whispered calm as he put his hands around her unwilling body and pulled her softly into his manly well shaped chest, "I will not let anybody see your beautiful body because it is mine. No matter what it takes your soul and heart shall be mine and only mine, and those beautiful eyes of yours shall only look at me, just as your lips only shall touch mine and your voice will be only mine to hear".

"M…..Master…" Not really knowing if his words were helping or just selfish Seras still let him hold her without any struggle, "I don't want…..I don't want this! Please Master tell me what have you done to me?"

"I have restored the bond between us. By draining you for blood as once you drained mine, I have reclaimed the right to own you and your soul" Alucard was trying to hide his inner anger as he let her go, "There are some clothes in the closet, choose something that will cover your body more than your previous outfit, if you even can call it that"

The shadows around Seras's body disappeared along with her Master as he went quiet and fast through the floor, leaving her all alone.  
After making a long sigh she stood up and for the first time she could remember she actually looked around the room she was inside.

Her eyes widened a bit when she realized how big the room was; probably twice as big as her apartment.  
The roof was so high up that no ordinary human could jump up to reach it, and it was so full of decorations that it almost made her dizzy when she looked around.  
The floor was made of some sort of white stone, and all over it a dozen different rugs felt so smooth and warm under her cold feet as she walked towards the big golden closet that stood mighty and elegant up against the dark stoned wall,

"Master you son of a bitch…" She mumbled out of annoyance when she grabbed the white handle on the closet, "How the hell did a bastard like you manage to get such a nice place…"

If there were words for describing how her face expression turned when the inside of the closet was reviled, they would be long and not very positive.  
Her whole body almost fell together as she realized the closet went inside of the wall, and that it was more like a door to a whole new room filled with dresses. Long decorated Victorian dresses in all colors and shapes, one more beautiful than the other,

"You've got to be kidding me!" Seras screamed as she stormed inside, "What is this! Some kind of old styled fashion shop? Like bloody hell I'm wearing one of these, their bigger than me and my coffin together!"

The No-life queen looked every possible place after something that didn't make her look like a princess in a fairytale, as she preferred to keep her dignity as a working woman.

"500 dresses and not a single bra in sight…Talk about prioritizing" she muttered as she slightly lifted a random dress aside, "Ah hell no! This is way too much!"

Behind the dress stood matching shoos, tights, corsets, gloves and hats, "How can this be happening to me?"

Her day couldn't possibly be worse. First she was made a slave again, then kidnapped and now she was forced to wear a giant princess dress.

Seras decided there and then that she was going to get back at her Master for this.  
She looked around the "dressing room" and found a beautiful black silk dress, lifted it aside and took the tights. After that she found a big white dress and took the undergarment from it. Later, after taking some things from other dresses she finally completed her outfit.  
A big and evil grin came over her face as she gazed at herself in the big mirror on one of the closet doors. The undergarment from the white dress became like a big shirt that went down slightly over her butt as she also had taken a black corset over it, using it as some sort of breast holder.

"_Well at least they won't bounce that much around_…." Seras thought when turning a bit around, revealing her tight firm butt to the mirror. The black tights under her shirt were sitting so tight, that if they were any tighter Seras wouldn't know what to do about her sexy legs and firm bottom.

"And as a grand finale, the hot black long shoes!" Seras smirked as she admired the black long high heeled shoes she had found in the closet, "Let's see how you like this oh _great_ Master!"

Determined and angry Seras walked with long hard steps away from the closet towards a big gold and red door,

"Even the door is worth more than two years of my salary…" She muttered as she slightly pushed the door aside, "How did you mange to live in Sir Integra's basement when you knew that you had a place like this?"

Feeling like a child that was doing something very wrong Seras decided that it was wisest not to get caught as she went outside the room without her Master's permission,

"_Stupid Master, making me feel guilty when going out of a room_…" leaping catlike from the big doorway, she found herself a dark shadows to hide in, "_Just you wait and see, I'm going to get back at you for this!_"

Carefully hiding, Seras looked slowly around, trying as hard as she could to catch every single detail of the big red corridor she was standing in.  
But she gave up pretty fast, considering that the passage was so full of decoration and items that it would probably take her forever to count them all, or to even understand what they were,

"_Looks like it's only one way out_…" The No-life Queen thought eyes followed a red carpet that went from the door and further down the corridor, "_Thank God for that…._"

With small quiet steps the Draculina slowly made her way downwards until the red carpet ended, leaving her feet standing before a long round staircase that seemed to go down and into the eternal black darkness,

"The stairs of death leading to freedom or the bedroom from heaven owned by the devil, quite the choice I've got here…." Sighing low and deep, Seras took the first step, "Here goes nothing…."

After a while it felt like she had walked for hours without what seemed as an end to the long sharp stairs.  
Angry and sick of waling the No-life queen decided to change to a bit more drastic tactic, and so she simply jumped over the railing, and down into the darkness.  
With speed and elegance far beyond the laws of nature, Seras flew downwards to the bottom before she landed quiet on the dark stone floor.

Seeing through the darkness around her as it was pure light, Seras started to look around.  
She was standing in a round big room, probably bigger than her Master's. Besides the staircase, there were several opening leading to different directions, making the room like a crossroad.

"_Damn… How big is this place anyway?_" smelling the air around her didn't help much either, as the whole place was filled with dozen upon dozen various odors, making her nose almost explode as they filled it up.

Seras was about to sneeze before she suddenly felt two weak auras moving closer to her from the corridor to the left, and judging by their unmasked scent the Draculina realized that they were like her, more or less, probably less, but still they were what she could call her own kind, two vampires.

"His highness seems to be very furious at lady Aella" a low voice muttered before two males went by without noticing her, as she had hid herself.

"Yes so it seems…I cannot help but wonder what will happen to her ladyship" the other whispered back, almost fearing that anybody would hear him, "Also rumors has it that his majesty has finally brought his bride to us; a beautiful queen of the night they say, both wise and strong, untouched by any man except him, a born killer, a true lady, everything a vampire king could wish for!"

"She has to be, our king would not have it any other way, only the best is suitable for him. I also heard… "

Seras did not even bother to hear what they had to say, as she already had started running towards the direction where they came from, her speed almost doubled when she heard her Master's angry snarls echo through the halls.

"How dare you let your miserable dogs wander around without a leash Aella? You are their master and guardian, it is up to you to teach them, feed them and keep them in their place! When they make a mistake you are the one who will pay, and pay you will!" Alucard's voice was so dark and threatening that the very ground shook in fear, "Do not think that because I permit you to change men into your eyesore servants I also give you the right to what you want with them! You are to train them and make them remember that even if you are their master and creator, I am their King! My words, not your, are ultimate! I am the reason that they are able to exist, not you, therefore they shall obey my rules, not yours! Now get out of my throne room, your punishment will come later!"

The woman kneeling before him and his throne bit her red plum lip in anger before she slightly lifted her head, revealing her long lean face,

"Yes my liege" she said surprisingly calm and emotionless as her sharp colorless iris' came forth between her red long curled hair, "As you wish".

She rose elegantly up from her former position, and started walking towards the big door at the other end of the room, before she stopped and looked to her left, towards her painted boys which stood up against the wall.

All twenty of them wore the same green servant-like uniforms with the same white tight pants and green shoes.  
Most of them looked like they were between childhood and manhood, as none of them had even grown a beard, and their bodies had either evolved completely or had hardly started to change, leaving many of them looking like a bunch of scared little boys. Except from their common age, they were very different. It seemed that they were from all around the world, as each had traces of various races.  
From Asian to Aryan, from red haired to brown, some were mixes, some were pure, but every single one belonged to her.

"Come here…" the chestnut-brown haired man's eyes widened in fear as the tall Draculina looked at him, "….homas" his whole body shook in fear by the mention of his name.

"Thomas…" Her tone became deeper, more commanding as she reached out her long thin hand towards him, "…Come here"

Doing as his creator wished he gulped and walked over to her,

"Yes lady Aella…?"

Not a single sound escaped from his mouth as Aella grabbed his chin, cracking the bones with her long thin fingers.

"It is discipline time…" The tears from his wide open eyes fell down on the floor as she drove her fingers deeper into his flesh, "A long good discipline…One that will make everybody remember not to enter the king's chamber without permission, and you will be their reminder Thomas".

Just as the Lady Draculina and her weeping servant went through the floor, the big throne room doors flew open and to everybody's surprise a clearly angry Seras jumped in and landed on the big red carpet,

"Master! You son of a bitch!" She yelled as loud and dark as she could while she bended her knees and leaped towards him before he realized what she was going to do, "I'm gonna get you for this you good for noting cock sucking bastard!"

All of Aella's boys gasped in fear as Seras slung her sharp shadows inside of her master's chest, destroying both him and the golden dark throne behind him,

"Untouched by any man except _you_? A _born_ killer! A _true_ lady? You're the only one who's selfish and stupid enough to say such foolish things! I've already told you I'm not yours! So stop…"

Before she managed to complete her sentence the remains of Alucard's body exploded into raging shadows, tearing apart everything they came across as they flew towards her.  
In the matter of seconds the glorious gigantic throne room was fully covered with the No-life King's shadows, leaving no doors, no windows, no lights, no persons, just angry darkness, as they followed the Draculina who desperately tried to avoid them.

"Seras!" a dark voice hissed as the shadows grabbed her and slammed her roughly into the ground, cracking many of her bones, "Seras Victoria!"

"Let go of me Master!" she snarled back as her bones healed, "I'm going to kill you, you…!"

"Silence" his voice was ice cold as he turned back to his original form and laid himself over her, "Your voice is mine, and your lips shall not use it!"

Like somebody had ripped her voice out of her neck, Seras's mouth opened as she gasped, trying desperately to make a noise.

"Attacking me in front of lowlife servants, destroying my throne, going out without my permission, wearing clothes that you know will anger me, calling me names that none else would even think about, only you Seras, only you would dare to do that, only you could survive doing that….only you Seras Victoria…" he was smiling, but his voice was so threatening and cold, so scolding and angry, but still he was smiling, no, grinning, almost breaking his teeth as they were clenched so hard together, "And still I do not know how to punish you…You truly…"

Silence, dead silence. He just stared at her, she just stared at him. Hers emotions were panic and anger, his, his were unreadable,

"Truly…" The words after that were too low to be heard, as he would not let her hear them, or was it she that did not want to hear them, maybe she just could not hear them, whatever happened, the words were unheard.

"Your punishment for now is the loss of your voice, thus also your precious freedom of speech" Alucard whispered as the shadows slowly started to go back into his body, "Let us see how long you will last without it!"

He grabbed his unwilling bride and dashed through the walls like a rising dark phoenix, before he slammed her down and into the warm silk of their coffin,

"Now Seras" he snarled lustfully, "Moan for me"

The Draculina's eyes widened and her whole body jerked as Alucard drove his fangs into her neck, almost ripping it apart with his long sharp fangs.  
His shadows had completely locked her body in this awkward position with him on top of her, leaving her struggle useless and amusing to the No-life King,

"Give up" he purred commanding as he licked her fresh wound before he tore open the top of her shirt, revealing her big round breasts, "I will not give you any form for release before you give in".

Without even removing his gloves he started to slowly, yet firmly move his finger down her neck, over the chest and up to the center of her left breast, the nipple, before he gently flicked it once, making it raise up,

"Your body is more honest than your soul" Alucard chuckled, "And it is so innocent and childish, like the young virgin that it hosts"

No words escaping her mouth, Seras twisted her stiff body as much as she could, trying desperately to escape from the feelings that rushed through her whole body.

"It is no use, I have drained you to your limit, if you struggle like that you will only faint, and that would not be any fun for either of us, would it?" her master teased as he licked his lips in lust, "Though I would love to bite this little pink bud over and over" His sharp eyes clearly focusing on her exposed nipples when he moved down and let out his warm arousing breath as he opened his mouth and started licking the pink sweet in front of him.

Seras's body jerked upwards again, never before had she felt so aroused, embarrassed and confused before. Even if her vision was blurry from her falling tears, she still could feel every single touch that her perverted master gave her, every single time he pinched harder, every single time his long tongue went over her waiting body, it was like she had longed for this moment her entire life. Her nails drove themselves into his shadows each time he touched her, she could feel her legs collapse and rise every second, and her heart, hear heart pounded like thousand horses tramping through burning water. It was too much, she was way past her limit, she just had to release and stop these feeling and thoughts, get it out somehow,

"A soul without voice is like a star that cannot shine, you will explode from within Seras" Alucard purred as small pants came from Seras, "I will only give you your voice back Seras Victoria if you give in now and apologize to me by letting me kiss you without any struggle or resistance"

Seras panted for air as Alucard slowly put his hands beside her head and placed himself over her again,

"Open your mouth and let me kiss you Seras, only then will I let you escape" he said as his smile was long gone from his face, "It is your choice"

She looked up at him, and for a second the only thing they could hear was her slowly fading heart before she…

* * *

The H-scene is my way of saying sorry for the long wait *wicked smile*

**Epic battle to be continued in next chapter...**

Where is this story going? How will Alucard make Seras his? When will that happen? And how will it go with poor Seras? Read in the next chapter of Antique Love!


	3. Poisonous love

Sooo... I'm back ^o^ *Huzzza*  
You see I was like visiting a friend that lived on Mars, so like then a bunch of aliens showed up and we were like fighting them off, and that's like why I haven't updated for a while... That and a massive writers block...

But anyway I'm back, for now, which is...not long xD Sorry to say, but due to major super secret reasons this story won't be updated in a while... But I will write on it I swear! Just... like it's on a short vacation!

So remeber! Read, love, hate and review! :3

**NB. Updated this chapta as well!**

_

* * *

Seras panted for air as Alucard slowly put his hands beside her head and placed himself over her again, _

"_Open your mouth and let me kiss you Seras, only then will I let you escape" he said as his smile was long gone from his face, "It is your choice"_

_She looked up at him, and for a second the only thing they could hear was her slowly fading heart before she…_

Opened her red-white lips; releasing the last air left in her lunges when they unwillingly and slowly parted from each other.

"Seras" his dark wanting lips whispered her name slowly over and over again, driving her crazy each time she heard his tongue gently hiss out the word out in the damping air of the dark coffin.

"Seras" again he drove his deep wanting voice inside her corrupted soul, forcing it to burn itself deep within her as he moved closer and closer to her face, until his firm lips where merely a breath away from her soft red-ish once.

"Seras…" their cold lips finally met with one another in a swift and cold kiss.

Alucard had waited long enough; his patience was long gone, as well as any thoughts about ending this cruel affair.  
Without any sign of hesitation he drove his tongue inside of Seras's mouth and started to roughly play around with the delicate red muscle until it started to bleed from scratching against her sharp teeth.

"_Submissiveness is the key to release_" the No-life King scolded softly as his queen continued to struggle back and forth under the iron grip of his dark shadows, "_And pleasure only comes from release, so give up my love and let me have you_"

After what seemed like hours of endless torture with heated pleasure, the No-life Queen felt that her body, despite her constant struggling, slowly started to give into her Masters temptations. This painful warm feeling deep inside of her was what her body earned for, what it wanted and what it needed, _his_ dark love and cruel affection. To even think that they merely had kissed passionately for a minute or so, was just as unbearable as the fact that her body earned for more.

But even if her heated body had started to play the sweet game of lovers, her will was far from ready to give in and be broken down, and Seras felt that it was time to show her _lover_ exactly how she herself was feeling about his sudden "interest" in her.

Anger, regret, pain and humiliation drove the No-life Queen into harshly and suddenly biting her master's sharp tongue, forcing his bitter blood to flow rapidly into her mouth. But surprisingly enough Alucard almost seemed unaffected by the sharp and sudden pain, as he only seemed to crave more of her body with his rough hands.

While still kissing her, he started to roam across her snow white body, causing Seras to roughly jerk around insde their dark lovers cave.  
Alucard couldn't understand what he was doing. Why his brute hands wanted to touch and claim every single piece of the young girl in front of him, as if it was an attempt to discover something new, like a secret hidden deep underneath the pale skin, it was indeed a mystery, even thou he felt that he knew the answer, it still could not be described with words.

"Damn you….." Seras snarled low when her lover finally released her red bloodied lips, "Damn you, y-you bastard, stop, enough already!" Her own words sounded more like desperate begging than cold threats in her ears, as the tone was high and crippled.

Yet Alucard only gave her a cruel misguiding smirk, and continued the actions from before, only this time he delicately pressed his cloth covered groin against the center of her pale spread legs.

"Seras, you are not the only one in pain, though you are indeed a selfish lover, a lover you are, and lovers share their pain-" softly kissing her exposed shivering neck, "-So let us be relived of our pain together"

His words were like puzzles in Seras's mind, but their meaning was clear enough; the time had come, it would end, the pain and the pleasure would be gone, and now only the memories would haunt her spirit forever.

The No-life King controlled his urges to laugh as he slowly admired his queen.  
She was like a small trembling frame underneath him, caught in his dark web forever, forced to live in dark pleasure for the rest of eternity.  
But still, he could see it; her will.  
It was unbroken, untouched and like a firm impenetrable diamond door that would not budge, no matter how hard he hit. He saw all this as he admired the exposed silk white body that lay in front of him before he grabbed his bride and pulled her up until her mouth was a breath away from his neck,

"Drink" he commanded softly, "Drink and feel"

Hesitantly Seras looked away from her King's red wanting eyes and over at his white neck; the white blood filled pumping neck a mere movement away, filled with ancient dark blood that had flown through his veins since the dawn of mankind.  
Without even realizing it, she had liked her lips over and over again,

"Dammit…" a mere whisper "Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Her fangs grew bigger and bigger the more she looked on it.

"What is holding you back Seras?" The question was whispered like cold panting in her ear and her whole body stiffened with each death breath, "I know you long after it. I can hear it from your dead heart, it begs me to stop it. It is amusing actually; A hundred year old vampire with a racing heart".

Alucard's willpower was fading away and speaking became like a thorn in his throat as his animalistic senses started to kick in.

Seras clenched her sharp teeth in anger.  
It was so, so, she even couldn't even find words to describe how she felt. Her arms and legs were sore and bleeding from the ever tightening grip of her King's shadows.  
On her back she could feel his claws slowly digging deeper inside of her skin; everything about him seemed to become more beast like, and for some sick reason, she was starting to feel it to; the loss of control, it was near.

"Drink" The No-life King snarled dark as his fangs cut his thin lips. Before her brain could react Seras had already dug her fangs deep within his neck; violently draining his bitter blood away like a berserk animal.

The pleasurable pain in his neck alerted the Dracula that it was time feed, and feed he did.  
Roughly he drove his large fangs in her exposed neck, leaving a gaping hole in his fledgling's neck; causing her to gasp slightly before she once again dug her fangs deep into her lover's neck.  
Slowly Alucard's shadows disappeared from Seras's bloodied wrists, but neither of them seemed to notice, as they were completely lost in their dark vampire kiss.  
The No-life King's sharp claws tore up both his coffin and his queen as he roamed across her body. Seras hissed gently from the touched and swiftly placed her claws on her lover's back, slashing up his clothes and back in the process.

They both bit down even harder than before.

Both their eyes started shine brightly red from the scent of their mixed blood as they drained each other passionate.  
Harder and harder, more intense for every bite, each tempting smell, warm touch, deadly kiss; it all lead towards their release and their regain.  
It came so fast, that exploding feeling, and for a split second they both released everything; their shadows, their minds, their feelings, it was all there in their four wall coffin like a combined beast rampaging throughout a forest.  
Then it disappeared when their eyes met; as it did not dare to cross the flame which sparked between them. And like the calming after a storm, everything came to peace when their warm lips met.

But slowly it became a silent firm one-sided kiss as the Draculina's eyes had slowly closed, her fangs withdrawn, and eventually her mind drifted away into dreams.

Alucard growled in anger when he felt her dying in his arms, as her dead heart had finally stopped beating,  
"It is rude to fall asleep under ones punishment Seras" he scolded low as he gently kissed her warm forehead, "Next time I shall keep you awake through it all, that I promise you"

The No-life King rose unwillingly up from his ruined coffin and gazed upon the reflection in his golden mirror. The deep claw marks on his back had started to heal, but his clothes were completely ruined, as only his pants and shoes remained. The warm, sticky feeling around his private area told him that his whole body needed a long refreshing bath, and the commotion he could hear some floors below only strengthen that feeling as he also needed some time to think.

_-Later-_

"…mhh" the small light from the candles on the walls seemed like a giant sun whenever Seras tried to open her eyes, "….Mast-er?"

No answer; she was alone again.

In a way it felt alright, but at the same time not.

"_Why should I bother even thinking about him?_" the question inside of her remained unanswered.

Even if she still hated him, right now she felt more relaxed than she could ever remember.

"Could it be…?" Slowly the Draculina touched her sore lips, "Did we…?" The memory of what they actually had done was unclear, as Seras really couldn't remember anything after she bit her master, or had she bitten him? How far did they go? Was she still…a virgin?

"Oh…no…" Just the thought about _it_ made her blush, "…We couldn't have…"

Seras opened her eyes and looked down upon herself; the clothing around her breasts was gone and her shoes were missing, the tights were rifted but the wounds had already healed,

"What on earth…" She felt so warm and confused, "I..."

Time was what she needed, time to figure out what to do, what to think and what to feel, also a bath, she needed to wash away that weird, warm wet feeling in her lower regions.

The Draculina stood up and looked once again around the room.  
It was just as decorated and dark as when before she left it, except this time she noticed that a small table with two chairs was standing in the far corner of the room, almost hidden away. But it was not the table that interested her, it was the golden door beside it. How she had failed to notice it was a mystery, but then again she wasn't really concentrating on the room last time, but more on her revenge.

"_Another closet?_" The Draculina thought while moving slowly towards the highly decorated door, "_A trap? No, that would be stupid. But then what is it?_"

For some reason Seras's hand was shaking as she reached out towards the golden handle.

"_Probably a torture chamber…_" it was a cold and dry joke, but it helped "_Or a whore house…_"

The moment she pulled down the handle her whole body was hit by warm smoothing damp:  
"Wah?" the sweet smell of lavender and rosemary filled her nostrils until they almost flooded over, and the Draculina's mouth formed a sweet smile from the calming smell.

"_A bathroom?_" Seras thought as she peeked inside the mystical room, "_No. Perhaps a steam bath…_"

It was a big dark cave-like room, but the darkness was so welcoming and refreshing that it calmed the Draculina's abnormal senses until she almost wanted to fall asleep.  
The whole room was actually very calming: The walls were of stone; massive pieces carved out of hard mountain and placed together in a calming symmetrical pattern. The floor was also stone, but of a different much more smooth material, which felt so pleasurable and warm underneath Seras's bare feet as she started to walked down the small hand carved steps to what seemed like an underground bath.  
The only light source in the whole room was a small bundle of colored candles that stood on top of a small raised stone platform, and as Seras came closer to them, the sweet smell of lavender and rosemary filled her nostrils once again as the candles apparently were the ones that produced the lovely smell.

Hot steam from the water filled the room just enough to create a form for smoothing fog around the large round pool it rose up from, giving Seras the feeling of protection as she slowly dipped her foot in the water,  
"_Perfect_" the calmness spread through her like a water stream, shooing away every bad memory or thought she ever had had.

Taking a quick look around to make sure nobody was there, the Draculina threw away her clothes and jumped in the more deeper part of the pool,

"Aaahhhh" she moaned as the water nursed her acing and sore body, "Heavenly".

Every single muscle inside of her body started to slowly relax and without any further thought Seras let her body sink down, and under the hot water, as it was not like she really needed to breath, it was more like an unbreakable habit. But whenever she was underwater she would just stay there for as long as possible, merely because everything looked so different and beautiful from the underwater-point of view, especially if your eyes can catch even the slightest of light. It was actually small things like this that made the Draculina glad that her master had turned her.

"_A lover, huh…_" the thoughts about what happened earlier were stuck in her head, "_Who would ever want to be his lover? He's just a cruel monster without any feelings or regards for anybody except him. Beside the fact that some women might find him attractive, there really isn't anything else about him…_"

Keeping her body from sinking had started to become difficult; Seras realized that she had spent too much time underwater, resulting in that her body had taken up too much water and soon she would sink like a brick if she didn't manage to get up.

A swift kick on the stone floor gave the vampire enough speed to reach up to the surface again,

"Puah…" a deep breath filled her lungs enough to keep her floating, "Lovely"

"A vampire can defy the laws of nature" the amusement in the dark voice was not to mistake, "Logic is something for humans"

"Master!" Seras snarled while covering herself up and turning away from him, but the No-life King just grinned and continued to stand still on top of the damping water, "What do you want, can't you see I'm not dressed!"

"Of course, I am not blind" he answered clam as he folded his hands over his chest, "But then again, I have not seen something that I have not seen before"

"What?" His queen yelled angry as she turned towards him, "Shut up you bastard!"

"If it bothers you that much my dear" the No-life King bent down towards her until their heads almost met, "Use your shadows to create clothing, it should be simple for a queen of the shadows"

"I'm not a _queen of the shadows_-" Seras spat angry before she walked away once more, "And even if I was, it's not like a certain _master_ has ever taught me how to do it"

Surprising as it was, she was right. Alucard had never actually taught her how to create materials from her shadows.

"But kitten, even an wild cat can be learned tricks" The vampire king whispered softly in his queen's ear, "All you have to do is listen, feel and repeat"

Not a word escaped from Seras's mouth when her master suddenly placed his large hands on her warm shoulders,

"A place where lights does not shine is called a shadow, and we, the creatures of the night that despise that light, loves these shadows" Alucard's voice sounded as a calming flute while he massaged Seras's shoulders, "As night is our day, shadow is our light; we can use it, and use it well"

Her lover's finger started to slowly move down her bare wet back, and Seras could feel her own shadows slowly emerge after it.

"Before you only manifested your rage into them, but now no emotions are needed" another finger went slowly down towards the other until the shadows met, "Imagine the clothing you want around your body, command your shadows to make it and they will do the rest"

With a swift movement Alucard turned Seras around and pulled her up of the water while he at the same time called forth the shadows to create clothing around her,

"And just like that" he pulled her close, "Clothing is created"

Blushing Seras pushed herself away from him, but she was caught by his arm. There they stood on top of the damping water like a couple ready to dance, as their position was stiff, but sensual.

Seras's clothing started to evolve in the form of a long pit black dress. In just a few seconds the dress had hit the damping water and almost dissolved into the water like ink, while the upper part had spread to her neck, arms and hair, creating an elegant dark gala dress which seemed to catch every single light ray in the room as it almost disappeared in the darkness.

Alucard was already dressed, only this time he wore a more royal suiting; as his Victorian shadow black jacked was decorated with golden and green patterns, and his usual red necktie was replaced with a light yellow one, which was held in place by a dark green jewel. His pants were just as black, but less decorated and his shoes looked like they were made off black leather.

"Beautiful" the No-life King whispered as he leaned in to kiss her,

"D-don't!" Seras said low as she turned her head away. But to her surprise her master did not turn it back, neither did he kiss her, the only thing he did was to release her from his iron claws,

"Find or create a dress that you think will be suitable for an important meeting" he spoke with a toneless voice while he turned around, "You shall be introduced to my elite four; the four most powerful Nosferatus under me, and perhaps also you"

Just like that Alucard left her sitting alone by the edge of the water as her dress slowly disappeared.

"M…master…" it hurt, for some reason it really hurt, it was like a silver spike deep inside of her, tearing away the last piece of her heart, "I…I…I just…"

Little did they know; that they both felt that way.

* * *

AN

I guess neither of us saw that one coming.  
In the next chapter we will learn about the "elite four" - the four most powerful Noseratus under Alucard, about how things are going back in London, and also where the current drama is taking place, aka the location of the resent plot!:D

BUT WHERE COULD THAT BE? And WHEN will this story be UPDATED? Will we actually EVER find out if SERAS LOVES ALUCARD? OR will we NOT? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF *dat-ara-da* _**Antique Love**_


	4. The Four Unholy Emperors

Ehm... hi everybody looks like I'm back :3 (Sorry for the long wait) *begs yet again for your eternal forgiveness, you gods of the fanfictions!*

In this chapter we take a look at how Seras and Alucard are coming along and also how it's back in England :-D *ENGLAND ENGLAND* Also we meet the elite four *scary scary*  
A reminder for you all that this is in a near future, so I can bend things the way I like it :-D

Anyways here goes nothing! Read! REVIEW! And then, eat and sleep! YES! YES!

_

* * *

Little did they know; that they both felt that way__…._

Alucard rose quietly up from his shadows and seated himself on top of his golden throne with a muffled growl, as the annoying pain in his chest refused to stop bothering him.

"_A familiar feeling?_" his own thoughts surprised him; how could he, the ruler of darkness, possibly know this bitter feeling?  
Had anybody ever made him feel like this before? "_Ridicules_" Who could it be? "_No one_" Had somebody he loved before hurt him? "_Impossible_".

It was so unlike him to actually remember something from his time as human, but then again, nothing about him was the same when he was around Seras.  
She just seemed to draw out every little bit of his long lost emotions, and he often found himself thinking about her.  
Yes even before Sir Integra had deceased he had often just been drinking wine and thinking about her; how lovely she was, so sweet and innocent, yet a devoted killer and a true Nosferatu deep down inside, a perfect mix of humanity and shadow, like she could not be meant for anybody else than him.  
The only thing he needed to do was to bring forth the Dracula within her and she would be, well, _his_ of course.

A small smirk came across his face; she was going to be his, and he could hardly wait.

"My liege?" the voice was as a calming melody, but still, one couldn't really find any harmony in it, "May I ask what is amusing you?"

The No-life King's peaceful thoughts were blown away as he regain his senses, but his eyes still burned with unspoken passion.

"Hmm…?" Alucard's eyes wandered towards the red-haired woman, meeting her asking gaze, "Soon" he answered calmly, giving Aella a short wave with his hand, "Very soon".

The red-haired woman brushed the curled hair away from her lean face with a small _phmf_, before she turned around and looked at the golden door with anxious eyes.  
Soon she would see who had managed to claim her King's demanding fulltime-attention; that very same attention she had tried to gain for the past 300 years.  
She would soon stand face to face with a woman more beautiful than her, more intelligent and full of unspoken wisdom, a woman so fierce that she actually dared attacked her King, a woman that could break the endless chains of emptiness in her King's heart.  
A woman that was a goddess, a beautiful goddess of death.

But what came through the golden doors, well, it seemed, it seemed…  
It seemed so, just, not what she had imagined, not at all.

In came walking a young girl, probably in her twenties, with short spiked strawberry blond hair that merely brushed her shoulders. It looked so untamed and wild, like her hair showed the spikes of her soul.  
Her round childish face complimented the big red shining eyes and her whole body seemed small, but full of voluptuous curves. Her body was so deceiving compared to that sweet face, like she was created to fool men.  
The dress she wore was elegant; a big red Victorian-styled dress with black bows and patterns as decoration, matching the black crystal in her hair. It was not just elegant, but also so, so charming and well played.

This was her King's bride? A well developed and deceiving child…?

"_Impossible_".

"_It must be a joke_".

Had she ever heard her King joke before? "_No_" Could it be the first time? "_No_". This was real. It was as real as it could be.  
Reality…reality was that she was beaten by the complete opposite of a goddess, she was beaten by an unknowing child.

Aella looked at the girl once more; she just stood there.  
What was she waiting for? An announcement? A greeting? For them to bow? What could it be? Why did she just stand there and stare?  
She was in front of the five most powerful vampires in the entire world, how could she not do anything? Did she not fear? Had she no fear? Was she fearless?  
If not, then what? What did she want?

Seras was stunned so to say.

After making a beautiful dress, which she was really proud of, she had walked down towards the throne room to meet the "_elite four_", whoever that was.  
But when she had opened the big golden doors, this was not exactly what she had had in mind;

Before her stood four quite out of the ordinary persons, and well, Seras was struck dumb by their inhumane characterization of stereotypes. The only thing she could do was stand and stare.

To her right stood a beautiful woman; she had long blood-red curled hair, which seemed to cover most of the upper left side of her lean cat-like face.  
The long red Chinese-like dress she wore revealed most of her beautiful curves and showed a cleavage to be proud of, while the open fur coat on her back made her shoulders seem broad, but female at the same time.  
Her dark colorless eyes oozed of coldness and hate towards Seras, completely vaporizing the warm and welcoming feeling her body gave out.  
The whole woman practically screamed: "_Sexy heartless demon mistress_".

Beside the blood-haired mistress stood a young man that seemed around Seras's age.  
His hair was dark and neatly cut, showing most of his childish smiling face.  
His big green eyes were full of a gaze that Seras only could describe as: "_Interested…?_" as it was hard to interpret what his wanting eyes really wanted.  
He wore a green Victorian suit that was covered with a dark green jacket; which made him look bigger than he really was, yet it fitted him perfectly at the same time, almost as if it was an illusion.  
This cute looking guy gave out such a vibrant and confusing energy that it was clear that something was at mist inside of him, but that he hid it behind his innocent looks.  
"_Beautiful venomous flower_" described him and the disasters he could create perfectly.

To the young man's right stood a man that took Seras's breath away, and she couldn't help but want to stare at him forever.  
Never before had she seen a man so well made and handsome, his angelic abnormal looks almost surpassing that of her master.  
His long light blond hair looked as it was of the finest silk and his skin seemed like it was made of white porcelain as his cheeks were clearly painted with a mild red blush.  
And his eyes, oh his eyes, they were like two deep oceans that could make any woman drown. His clothing was simple; white Victorian-styled clothes and a long blue cape, but it was still fitting.  
This angelic man was nothing less than a "_Deadly Casanova_" in Seras's eyes.

To Seras's far left and besides the angelic man, stood the oldest looking member of the group, a big muscular armor-wearing man.  
His whole body was muscular and the dark armor he wore over it made it only look bigger, even his rugged face showed that this was a man who had lived a life filled with battles.  
His messy cut hair was white and connected to his gruff beard, yes even his eyebrows were big and gruffy, except for a single line where his skin showed signs of a deep scar going vertical down from his left eye and ending somewhere below his neck, giving an even more manly appearance.  
Yet his mild brown eyes and wide smile gave him away a bit, making Seras fee, that he was a very open person, a true "_Warrior_".

These four stereotypes; the old man, the player, the kid and the mistress, these four were the four most powerful vampires below Alucard, the maniacal blood-loving beast of a vampire king.

"_So typical master_" the soon-to be queen thought smiling, "_Always finding such weird companions_".

As she looked up towards her king, who was sitting behind the foursome on his giant golden throne, Seras couldn't help but to giggle a bit from the facts she had just proven to herself.  
Alucard, not fully understanding why his lover had started to giggle, rose slowly but decided up from his throne with a sly smile on his face,

"Seras Victoria" he spoke, catching his queen's attention, "Meet my elite four, also known as the four unholy emperors; the four most powerful Nosferatus in the entire world, underneath myself that is".

The No-life king lifted his gloved hand and indicated towards the red-haired woman,

"Aella, lady of the black rose"

"An honor to meet you, Queen Dracula" her voice was toneless.

"Casimir, lord of the snake's eye"

"A great pleasure, Lady Dracula" his voice was that of a child.

"Tristan, lord of the devil's liquid"

"How wonderful to finally meet you, my Queen" the charm in his voice was scaring sweet.

"Odin, lord of the dark light"

"It was about time we met, my Lady" the happiness in his loud voice was not to mistake.

"And this, my four emperors" Their king's hands opening towards Seras, "Is Seras Victoria"

"Hello…"unsure of what to say, Seras' tried to be polite: "...nice to meet you".

But being thought of as polite by people of such ranks, it was almost impossible and something Seras never had been good at, not even back in home in London.

It looked as if the vampires accepted her greeting, all but one.

Alucard clenched his teeth into a forced evil smile.  
Purposely he hadn't introduced Seras as his queen, as he didn't want to show off her angry wild beauty to his subjects, but to see her trying to act polite wasn't exactly what he hadn't imagined would happen.  
It would have greatly pleased him if she had noticed it and perhaps even become a bit sad, but instead she just seemed to not notice, not at all, in fact it almost seemed as she was happy because he hadn't done so, as he could sense her lack of anger.  
It angered him greatly and he refused to show it.

But somebody did see it.  
Looking up Seras could see, no feel, that her master was angry about something, probably something to do with her,

"_Master you bloody_ _idiot_" she thought as she stood and waited for him to crack, "_Stop getting angry over things that nobody knows or notices for that matter, sheesh…_".

Even after fifty years, her master was still the same when it came to his weird sides.

And for some unknown reason it made her glad that she knew this.

"It was about time that the empty seat beside our lord was filled" the big armor wearing man known as Odin spoke loud, "All of our houses will be happy to know this".

"Indeed they will Odin, indeed they will" Tristan added as he slowly pushed away some of his blond hair.

"_Houses?_" Seras asked her master telepathically, "_What houses?_"

"_A house is the same as a political party in the night world_" the No-life king answered, "_They serve as a gathering for the high ranked vampires_".

"_Politics?_" the No-life queen sighed, she couldn't stand politics, "_Great, even the vampires have to worry about politics..._"

Alucard laughed; his lover's view of the vampire world was shallow, almost like vampires were some sort of uncivilized beasts.  
She had a great deal to learn, but at least all the time in the world to learn it.  
Perhaps it was time to start, as the vampire king new that his queen had many questions that wanted to be answered,

"As the sun will soon rise, I believe that it is time that my emperors returned to their chores" Alucard commanded briefly as he once again rose up from his throne, "We will have another meeting tomorrow evening".

"As the king commands, his emperors will do" the foursome saluted together before they all bowed and disappeared through the floor.

"Now Seras" he caught her unwilling gaze as he stretched out his hand, "Come here"

The bond between them forced her to obey, this they both knew, but her will was strong enough for her steps to be much slower,

"Master…" almost a whisper, "Where are we going?"

"To my study" the conversation ended as soon as she was forced to place her hand in his and they both dissolved into shadows that sprung up into the ceiling.

Traveling through walls and other materials was another thing that Seras never seemed to get used to, as she preferred doors.  
Having your body and soul pass through hard objects felt like a part of you was thorn away, only to be sewed back on. Still, it wasn't just as painful, as she had experienced both, but it was just as weird.

As they entered the room the No-life queen quickly seated herself on one of the two stools in the room and looked around; the room was not too big, but a comfortable size for a study. There were few decorations, many bookshelves, no doors or windows and a big desk filled with various papers and open books,

"You look beautiful" Alucard spoke with a teasing, but truthful voice, "Is the room to your liking?"

"It's nice" she answered a bit annoyed, "Could use some windows though"

"A part of the charm, like having a private world for oneself" Alucard sat down on the desk and folded his arms, "Even a king needs privacy to talk"

"Talk?" Seras gave him an angry gaze, "So now we're going to talk? A bit late don't you think?"

"Do you not wish for me to answer your questions, my dear?" his gaze was challenging, "I presume you have many"

It was silent for a while as Alucard waited for Seras to start asking,

"What do you want from me?" she finally asked while looking away.

"That you already know"

"Why can't you let me go?" her voice was about to crack.

"That you also know"

"Why have you brought me here?" a mere whisper.

"You know"

"_Why me_?" she almost couldn't think it.

"Because you are and will always be mine, Seras" he was suddenly kneeling beside her crippled form, "From the moment you sealed your faith with mine, you were mine, and until this world crumbles together you will be mine. Neither of us will ever be alone again. Together we will rule the night, you and I, forever we will hunt, kill and love, until this world casts us out and we will rule the next one, and the one after that. Forever."

"N-no!" she pushed away from him, "I-I won't! I can't!" He had managed to hammer down her fading iron will, and she felt weaker than ever.

"You will, can and shall Seras" he dragged her back into the stool, "It is not your choice, you gave it away a long time ago"

"M-master…" her eyes were filled with red tears as she couldn't resist his wanting gaze and iron arms, leaving her panting for the air she didn't need, "Master, I-want-to-go-ho-mhh!"

He dragged her into a fast passionate kiss,

"_Have I not told you before? You shall never think it, never say it, you are forbidden from it, my lovely Seras_" his voice filled her mind like the sweetest nectar while his lips burned away her will, "_You are playing this game well, but I am afraid that I will be the winner, and I will win your soul and body_".

He released her and felt as she fell panting towards his body, grabbing hold of his jacket to support herself from falling, while he placed his hands on her back and pushed her closer,

"M-ma…" the lack of blood and sleep and the constant use of her powers had made her weak, and she was finally feeling it, "… I don't know…don't know what to do…I just…just want to go home…"

"You are home" he whispered into her ear, "This is our home".

His lover couldn't respond as her strength was gone,

"Come now kitten" Alucard lifted her up from the stool and shot himself up towards the ceiling, "Let us rest and talk more tomorrow"

Quietly emerging from the floor Alucard opened his giant coffin and placed his lover and himself inside of it.  
As her lovely dress was getting in the way he quickly dissolved into a thin, but comfortable, red nightgown, his own clothes already being gone, replaced with a pair of shorts.

Kissing her forehead gently he closed the coffin and dragged her sleeping form possessively into his bare chest. Chuckling a bit from her positive response to his desires he fell into a deep slumber, knowing deep inside that he never wished to wake up from this dream were everything smelled like his lovely queen.

_-__London-_

Captain Rodger Jacobsen was sitting silently in his office in Central New London, his hands folded together by his mouth.

His eyes were bloodshot, not only by the lack of sleep, but also due to stress, worries and by all of the cigarettes he had smoked.

It had only been three or four days since his top Agent, Seras Victoria, had gone missing, and already the media had been asking questions that he wasn't allowed to answer.

He could still remember every single detail of what had happened that day, from what he had had for "breakfast" to what the old ladies had whispered when he had arrived to the nursing home where Victoria lived, ready to give her a proper talk about punctuality, only to find the whole building surrounded by police officers and the media.  
Being the leader of Hellsing he had quickly taken control of the situation; ordering both the police and media away and calling in the special troops.

Unfortunately the police had already managed to find Victoria's coffin and blood packs, but luckily they hadn't found her guns, various badges and documents, which would have given away top secret information about her and what she worked with.  
It was the only thing that could be considered luck in this blasted case.

Nobody had heard anything, seen anything, or sensed anything for that matter. It was like a shadow had come and taken Victoria with it, leaving no marks in this world, none in the shadow world either.  
Not even the vampires that were trained to follow blood had managed to find anything,

"_The culprit could have waited until his wounds had healed or he had concealed his trail_" Jacobsen read from the report given to him, "_Either way the tracking division had not managed to locate any possible trails leading from the apartment, and thus which way the culprit headed after the attack_".

"Useless" he muttered as he continued,

"_The amount of dried blood and the angel of splatter suggests that Agent Victoria put up a struggle and that the fight wounded them both greatly_" an idiot could figure that out, it was Victoria after all, the most powerful vampire in England, or at least so Jacobsen had thought, "_The difference in blood types confirms this, as there were only two different types found on the crime scene and only one belonged to the victim_".

"Agent…" it was his fault.  
Why hadn't he noticed it when he had called? The weird way she had answered, the small fear in her voice, why hadn't he just thought more about and gone over to her house? Was he not her boss? The one she relayed on? The one who was suppose to protect her if anything wrong happened?  
Then again, she was the unspoken leader of Hellsing, the shadow boss as some tended to call her.  
If anything went wrong she would always fix it, she would always save him if he was in trouble, yes even protect him, or anybody else, from harm. She was the one he relayed on, and he was a fool to think otherwise.

"_The undefined blood clearly belongs to an inhuman being, most likely a vampire_" he had to continue, for her sake, no for the entire sake of Hellsing, "_As the blood already had started to decompose before it arrived at the laboratory the research officers immediately started a blood transfusion, adding great amount of fresh cells to the undefined blood_".

"Why didn't the fools check it beforehand?" The captain asked himself, regretting that he was forced by the king to leave the crime scene,

"_Luckily the undefined blood absorbed the cells, and the research officers managed to keep it alive by frequently adding fresh cells_" a vampire then, it had to be one, "_The undefined blood seems to be living a life of its own, suggesting that it may belong to a powerful vampire_".

"Oh you don't say…" Jacobsen wasn't in the mood for incompetence,

"_The undefined blood, as well as Agent Victoria's, always leans towards an eastern direction when given enough cells, suggesting that both the attacker and Agent Victoria are alive somewhere east, possibly overseas_" somewhere east, overseas they say, now that would be easy to find, "_As cloning vampiric blood is yet to succeed, the research division suggest that the undefined blood is given further nourishment until the amount is big enough to deliver out to the field division for further usage_"

"They want to feed it, those crazy bastards" at least now he could sleep knowing that Victoria was alive, but it scared him also knowing whatever took him was also out there somewhere.

Finishing the rest of the useless report the captain decided to permit the future feeding of both Victoria's blood and the undefined blood, in hope of that their only evidence would help them further.  
Just as he was to call his secretary his phone rang,

"Sir Jacobsen!" it was Alfred Main from the IT division, "The media has already published the cover movie sir, channel 9 morning news"

"Thank you Main, inform me of any future leaking happens" with that he ended the call and turned on his TV, "Those hungry dogs never get enough do they?"

As the morning news intro was over a woman appeared standing before the nursing home, yellow and orange leaves falling down behind her thin well dressed form,

"_As the entire country is in sorrow of the devastating kidnapping of the young police student Seras Victoria_…_kidnapped from her apartment_…_no living relatives_…_the police have so far not found the culprits…no solid leads…_" the captain always wondered how these people could sleep at night, and he hardly even bothered to hear what they were saying, "…_while other sources confirm that there was items like blood packs and a coffin found in her apartment…these were just a part of a homemade movie_…"

As they showed a clip of the "homemade" movie, Rodger couldn't help but smile. He remembered when they had made it around 5 years ago.  
It was a part of a cover-up in case anything should happen that could reveal her true identity and even if it was only to be used in such a situation, they had truly had fun making it.

And as the scene came up showing Seras emerging from the coffin with red eyes and fangs, only to fall down on the floor afterwards, Jacobsen started to laugh, he could even hear his own voice laugh as he had back then,

"_The fall of the vampire ha ha…but why such realistic items…with us Professor James Colon from the university…youngsters these days have higher standards…_" He didn't want to hear anymore, he just wanted his companion back.

_-?-_

Seras had suddenly woken up, not even remembering falling asleep, and found herself lying trapped, but comfortable in the muscular arms of her master.  
Knowing that the sun was still up she tried to figure out why she had awoken. Sometimes when she was a human she would wake up in the middle of the night, and then just fall asleep again, perhaps that was what had happened now? Either way she was too tired to bother with it, and for this time only she would allow herself to share a coffin with her master.  
Next time, there wouldn't be a next time, and even if there was, next time she would kick him out and take the coffin for herself.

* * *

AN

A loong loong chapta *sing* Surprised that there was no cliffyies this time eh? Me too!

But will Seras and Alucard ever **share a coffin** again? And if, then when? And where is this story actually going? Will we ever get to the heated vampire *** scenes? And if we do, how super sexy will they be? But most of all, when will this story actually be updated next time?  
**FIND OUT** in the next chapta of *datatata* Antique Love

^v^


	5. Dangerous Games

... I'M BACK-A :-D

Well what do ya' know I actually updated, who would have thought that huh? Well I'm planning to try and have this story running on a regular basis, but...well, yes... :D

SO anyways, enjoy! And tell me what you think! YEAJYA!

_

* * *

Next time, there wouldn't be a next time, and even if there was, next time she would kick him out and take the coffin for herself._

The loud and toneless melody of the howling wolves woke the vampire Queen from her dreamless slumber.

Tired, she slowly opened her scarlet eyes; seeing only the vivid golden décor in her master's silk coffin. Yawning, she was about to stretch her surprisingly warm limbs, when she heard a low displeased growl behind her and suddenly felt her master's iron arms pull her closer into his bare chest.

"_What the hell?_" she thought, struggling in his grip.

Her master's actions confused her, and Seras was about to scold him for being a possessive bastard, when she heard an unclear mumbling come from his mouth as he buried his head in her soft hair.  
It was then the Draculina realized that he was still asleep.

"_Great_" Seras sighed as she shook her head, "_And you call me a child?_"

"Seras…you taste lovely…" he mutter, smiling evil as he tightened his vice grip around her body.

Apparently her master dreamt about her in his slumber, which would had been adorable, had it been everybody else but him. He was the king of vampires for crying out loud, not a teenager in love, and it angered Seras that he showed such weakness.

"_Wait, what?_" her own thoughts surprised her.

She should be happy that she knew his weakness, she should already be thinking on how to use it against him, she should in fact be teasing and mocking him right now, this instant, pronto, hurry quickly, do it dammit!

Even convincing herself didn't work, as she didn't feel like she would gain any pleasure from bothering her dreaming king.

"Dammit!" Seras cursed low while trying to break free from her king's deadly trap, only to receive a low chuckle and some possessive mumbling from the sleeping lover.

Still, it calmed her down in a way, knowing he also wanted her in his dreams.  
Turning around she looked straight into his sleeping face, gently stroking away his long dark hair, watching it fall back down after a little while.

"I guess you also need more sleep after all of that blood loss" she whispered low, studying his handsome features.

It was, as Seras recalled, not exactly few times they spilled each other's blood over the past few days.

But then again, she wasn't really sure how long they had been together in this forceful relationship.  
How long had she been asleep after the first time she blacked out? The second time? What about the third? How many days had she been imprisoned by her master? How long had she been gone from her home in New London?

If she was even gone from New London that is.

Though the possibility of her still being within the borders of her homeland was small, she still had no clue whatsoever of her current whereabouts. Had her master taken her with him to some distant land where she was a complete stranger? Or where they perhaps in some other dimension? Even another world?

"_Stupid_" she scolded herself, "_Even Master can't create new dimensions_"

At least she hoped he couldn't.

Her own thoughts scared her.  
Like this whole unspoken type fear that crept up her back and waited to stab her in a moment of weakness, making her regret ever thinking in the first place.

"Oooohhh why you little!" it was an angry outburst, "_Dammit! Stupid Master making me regretting even such a thing like thinking!_"

Enough was enough.  
The No-life Queen couldn't stand it anymore, whatever it was that made her so weird and unclear in her head.  
Seras had to get away from him, even if it was just for a second, to think in peace. As it was like he corrupted even her thoughts with his very presents.

Like a feline shadow she crept out of her master's strong arms and through the coffin walls, landing safely on the cold stone floor.  
Deciding that a bath was the best way to calm her mind, Seras walked angry though the door and down towards her own damping heaven.

Feeling that the nightgown was made from her own shadows, the No-life Queen quickly transformed it into a long towel and warped it around her naked body.

"At least I've learned something positive from all of this…" she grumbled as she walked down the stairs and stopped in front of the calm damping water.

Throwing the towel away the Draculina slid down into the shallow part of the pool and felt as the water washed away all of her sorrows the further she sat down, until she was comfortably sitting in the pool like it was the small bathtub back home.

Feeling that her hair was dry and scattered from the lack of proper washing, Seras looked around for some sort of shampoo and was pleased to find some glass bottles containing various colored creams standing on one of the pool edges.

Standing up, she huffed over to the bottles, carefully opening them to smell the contents.  
Finding one which reminded her of roses, Seras poured some in her hand; checking that it was actually shampoo, before she happily started to wash her needing hair with it.

Just as she was about to take some more, the Draculina suddenly smelled two unmasked scents fill the room.

Quickly sensing them standing behind the stone wall, apparently talking about her and glaring up and down her uncovered body like two slobbering dogs, Seras decided to give them the same punishment that she would give her cadets back home if they peeked on her.

After all, this was a game she knew well.

Grinning evil to herself, the queen-to be turned her back to the peeping Toms as she pretended to wash herself, a bit more sensual than usual, while she in reality distracted them with her lovely butt from the shadows slowly emerging from within her stomach.

Feeling their unholy blood rush faster through their dead bodies, Seras quickly turned around while covering her breasts, only to hear the surprised screams and the sound of their trembling bodies quickly falling through the floor.

Throwing herself backwards into the water, Seras started to laugh so hard that crimson tears appeared in her eyes while she thrashed around in the water,

"Ha ha, works every time!"

"What is amusing my kitten so early tonight?"

The dull dark voice of her master made the Draculina freeze for a moment, before she quickly turned around and faced her master with an evil smile.

Alucard's sudden grim and twisted face expression started a chain reaction of laughter within the Draculina, who quickly covered her mouth not to laugh loud, though it hardly helped against the slowly rising chuckles.

The No-life King was speechless while he stared at the naked body of his bride, his eyes not leaving the _fully erected penis_ shooting up from the area around her womanhood.  
Only after she turned around to laugh did he manage to gather his thoughts.

"…pps…ghahaha! Oh my god, your face, ha ha!" Seras laughed, while allowing her shadows back inside her body, "Oh my god Master, your face, priceless, ha ha ha!"

"Seras Victoria" Alucard suddenly spoke, forcing the Draculina to turn around to her master.

This time it was Alucard who started to laugh manically.  
His deep rumbling laughter filled the entire bath while Seras fell on her butt from the shook of seeing her master's manhood, as he had removed his underwear.

"Master you jerk!" she screamed while trying looked away, desperately telling her body not to blush.

"It takes two to tango my dear police girl" mocking his lover with the use of her old nickname, Alucard stopped laughing and put his clothes back on, though he chuckled once more from his lover's blushing face.

"Ha, ha, very funny Master" Seras scolded him while walking away and grabbing her towel, wrapping it quickly around her exposed body, "Besides I'm never going to talk to you again!"

"Oh? And why might that be?" Her sudden anger amused him, as her words were childish.

"Because you corrupt my thoughts, that's why!" Seras yelled angry towards her master, "Making me think about all of these weird things! It's all your fault!"

"I cannot recall doing such a thing" The No-life King suddenly stood before his queen, a wide grin on his lean face, "Though if I indeed have, I hope I can soon corrupt your body and soul as well".

Blushing once more Seras pushed away from him, gently landing on the opposite edge of the pool.

"Dream on, Master" she gave him the finger while forming her shadows into clothes.

"Watch where you point your finger little cat, or you might lose it" Alucard warned, disliking the sudden lack of respect towards him.

Still it pleased him that she still wanted to play their little game.  
The longer it took, the higher the stakes would be, and he was going to claim the highest price of them all, _her_.

Not liking the sudden grim smile on her master's face, Seras quickly finished her clothing and started to walk out when an angry growl sounded behind her.

"Where do you think you are going dressed like that?" Alucard asked, disliking her simple and revealing clothes.

"Out" Seras stated angry, growling over Alucard's sudden "father act". There was nothing wrong with her jeans and sweater, so she continued to walk angry and determined towards the door.

"I forbid you" His command was final and strict, completely locking her body to where she stood.

"What's wrong this time, _Master?_" The annoyance in the Draculina's voice was clear, making her master scold her for her rudeness with a deep hiss.

"Find something less revealing" He growled angry, his possessiveness over his queen and lover getting the better of him.

"Revealing, this? It's not revealing at all, you can't see any skin!" Seras was getting sick of being told what to do, "Why should you decide what I'm going to wear?"

"Don't question me, Seras" The vampire king commanded angry while he came dangerously close to his bride, "If I can see, anybody can see"

"No, nobody else won't see, because it's only you who thinks like that, you damn pervert!" Seras snarled back in his face.

Both of them stared at each other with angry eyes, ready to rip the other into shreds, when suddenly a low grumbling sound came from the Draculina's stomach, snapping them both out their trance.

A long moment of silence was between them before Alucard started to chuckle,

"I see" he commented with a sly Cheshire grin.

"W-what?" Seras asked angry, while blushing from the sound her stomach made.

"It seems that we have forgotten to feed" Crossing his arms over his chest, Alucard watched his lover calm down,

"Oh…" It was true, Seras hadn't had a single meal since she had met her master, no wonder she felt so sleepy, listless, and not to mention moody.

"Well my dear, that should be simple enough to fix" Stretching out his arm towards Seras, Alucard chuckled as she finally grabbed it with much hesitation.

Passing through several floors they finally landed in a big room with a long dining table in the middle.

Seeing that her now dressed master had once again changed her clothes without her permission, Seras muttered some foul words towards him, as she now was standing in a puffy black Victorian dress with some blue decorations shaped as flowers.

Yet she only received an evil grin from her king as he seated her in golden chair at the end of the table, before he pulled in a long rope and placed himself next to her,

"Why are our chairs so much bigger than the others?" Seras asked, a childish tone behind her question.

"We are the royalties, are we not?" Sensing she had some hidden motives, Alucard willingly played along.

"Then why is your chair bigger than mine?" As her master's chair was clearly the biggest, Seras gave him a suspicious stare, "_You sexual discriminator of a vampire_"

"The Queen always sits to the King's right" He teased, loving his queen's fretting reaction, "I presume you have more silly questions, my dear Seras"

"Where is everybody else?" Seras couldn't sense a soul, as if nothing else existed within miles.

"Nobody enters without my permission, as it is my private dining chamber"

"Do you have a lot of _private_ rooms?" Once again she gave him a suspicious gaze.

"This whole castle is mine" he caught her gaze.

"We're in a castle?" It had failed her to think so far before, but it did make sense as they had gone up and down several floors, and in and out of several rooms.

Feeling as an idiot, Seras almost hit her head in the table; why was she unable to think clearly?

"Perhaps I indeed have corrupted your thoughts my dear, as it seems you no longer are able to think for yourself" The No-life King laughed, gently pulling her head closer to his, "But I would be more than glad to think for the both of us".

"Not a chance, Master" Seras escaped from his grasp, and sat back into her chair, "Besides I'm only here for the food, and once I'm done I'm leaving".

"It will not matter" Alucard's answer made her look at him, "Wherever you go, I will always find you, you will never escape from my shadow, my dear No-life Queen"

"We'll see about that, my _dear_ No-life King" Seras's cold answer made him grin,

"Indeed we will" Purring, he licked her earlobe, making her jump away.

"What the hell are you doing?" His bride screamed, covering her wet ear while blushing fanatically,

"Teasing" he purred, "And tasting"

"G-get away!" Seras was at the end of her seat, trying to push further away as her mate started to climb over his chair, coming closer and closer to her,

"You will have to force me" Alucard's lust was unstoppable, "I want to hear more of your moaning sounds…"

Pinning her blushing body down in her seat, Alucard was just about to sink his fangs in her neck when a nock was heard on the big doors to the dining chamber.

Growling low, Alucard slowly pulled away,

"Enter" he commanded.

Seras's heart was pounding fanatically, so much that it hurt; after all, it had been dead for the last fifty years.  
Still she managed to calm down when the doors opened, and some servants came in. Not looking up, they swiftly placed wine goblets and a colored bottle on the table, giving both Alucard and Seras a deep bow before they left again,

"Ah" Alucard appraised as he opened the bottle, "Still fresh"

Pouring some to himself and his queen, he took his goblet, sat back and watched with interest.

Seras's hand was quivering as she stretched out and took the goblet; it had been a long long time since drank fresh blood. Even though she would sometimes heat up the medical blood she usually ate, it was far from the same as the taste that slowly filled her mouth.  
Like warm honey it calmed her body down while it filled her with this warmth, this unspeakable good warmth,

"More" she suddenly spoke, "I want more"

"Your wish is my command, my dear" Gladly, he poured her the liquid, "It is pleasurable to serve you in such a task my queen".

Ignoring his comment, Seras gobbled it down in one big mouthful. And after four-five drinks she sighed happily and leaned comfortably back into her chair,

"Pah…so good" Finally that deep uncomfortable feeling inside her went away, "I'm full"

"How delightful to hear Seras" Alucard chuckled, finishing his glass as well, "Feeding only on vampire blood can be quite dangerous, even for the queen of shadows"

"…What do you mean?" Seras was too relaxed to get angry.

"The blood of a vampire is like a strong drug; it gives you more strength, more lust and it even quenches your hunger, but only for a short amount of time" His words made Seras raise her eyebrow, "After that you only hunger for more, until you become addicted, but with proper feeding you can counter the aftereffect of the blood, making you only hunger for regular blood instead".

"No wonder I was so hungry…" Seras muttered low, blushing slightly when remembering how they had feed from each other. But her eyes widened by the thoughts about what happened after,

"M-master" she turned around towards him, blushing fanatically while her eyes were full of panic, "Af-after that…did we…did we…"

"What is your question my love?" He studied her red face, though he already knew what she was asking about, "It is hard to answer a question if one is not asked any"

"Did we…you know…" even though she had grabbed hold of his jacked in sheer panic, she couldn't bear to look in his eyes anymore, "…get to second base?"

It was a long awkward moment of silence between them before Seras felt something vibrate to her head, slowly transforming into a fanatical deep laughter from her master,

"My dearest Seras" he laughed cruelly while roughly jerking her head up, "Are you asking me if we had sex?"

Desperately jumping away from him, Seras's back hit the table, making her fall helpless across the long wooden item,

"Are you asking me if I made love to you? If I grinded my large cock up your tight pussy? If I screwed you until you couldn't stand?" her Master continued while placing his hands beside her head, locking her in their current position, "Are you asking me if we made each other moan and scream each other's name while we released our fluids on each other?"

"…y…y-y-YES!" Seras finally screamed, desperately turning around on her stomach to avoid his blazing scarlet eyes.

"No" Alucard whispered into her ear, making her flinch, "That we didn't"

Calmly placing himself over her trembling body, Alucard shifted his wait on her back, carefully letting her feel his chest rub against her arched back,

"I would never do such a thing, that is-" nibbling on her neck, "-without you remembering".

"W-ah!" The Draculina couldn't stop the moans from coming out of her mouth, "D-on't!"

"Let me hear more" pressing his body harder against her, "Moan more"

Quickly turning his lover around, Alucard held her gently, but firm, down while he prepared to bite her,

"Wah! W-wait, didn't you just say that it wasn't healthy to feed on vampire blood?" Seras desperately plead while she tried escape from the cage his arms created.

"Only if one does not feed properly, which I just have done" Alucard answered, passionately unbuttoning the collar on her dress. "Now, come here my dearest" he whispered, lifting her body up closer to his, "Let us drown in passion"

Seras's cheeks suddenly got a deep red color, from both the new blood and the rising warm feeling inside of her. It was like this big conflict that shred her soul into pieces, making it impossible for her to decide what to do as her master started to nibble on her neck,

"Ah, there it is again" her master pointed out, "The sound of your heart beating"

Gently pressing his fingers into her mouth, Alucard bent her neck, and just as he was about to bite down a loud knock was heard on the door,

"Your highness, all of your emperors have gathered in the meetings-chamber" a servant spoke, "They await your biddings"

A low growl filled Seras's ears, before she felt the smooth top of the table press against her back as her master had let her go,

"I will be there" The No-life King announced, hiding his annoyance, "I order them to wait"

Panting, Seras placed her hand on her heart; listening to her heart slowly stopping again,

"It seems that I am needed elsewhere" Alucard gave Seras a sly smile before he gave her a small kiss on her forehead, "I hope my lustful queen can survive without me"

With that he disappeared through the floor, leaving her alone. Still in a fanatical state, Seras combed her hand through her hair, feeling how sticky it was,

"Oh my God…" she closed her eyes, "I forgot to wash the shampoo out…"

Sighing, she let herself fall through the table, purposely hitting the floor to wake herself up from this living nightmare.

_-__A while later-_

Seras was sitting relaxed in the pool again.  
She had just finished washing her body and hair, giving her the much needed feeling of freshness. Even though all of her wounds had healed, she still felt this annoying pricking in her neck, like something was missing,

"Ouch" she complained as she rubbed her neck, "Stupid Master"

It was hard to describe how she felt.  
A part of her was angry, furious and hurt over her master's actions. The other part was almost happy that he craved for her so much; it made her feel so wanted and loved. But she was still mad at him for being so forceful, at the same time she almost liked it.

All of these emotions made her go insane. What was she to do?  
Running didn't help, and she couldn't kill him, nor would she. Was she suppose to give in? Or should she fight till she could fight no more?

"Like I'd ever become his little doll" Seras mumbled low, disliking the sudden thought of being his bride, "I can't even decide what to wear…"

It wasn't that she didn't like wearing dresses, it was fine once in a while, but it was this whole "who has the command" game that they played, it made their relationship so complicated as they both refused to give in.

"Fuck" Seras swore angry, "How can this possibly end well?"

* * *

AN

I don't know Seras, how can this possibly end well? And will there be more twisted lime/ juicy lemon in this fic? And will Alucard ever get his hands on Seras? And will she like that? And will we ever actually know where this mystical castle that they're in is? Who knows...! I should, but I don't!  
So love, live, and review! Until next time of *epic drum-solo" ANTIQUE LUVE :D ...

*whoopss I meant Antique Love


	6. Masked Confessions

Yeeeeyyy :D

Here I am, with a new chapta, and if I may say, the most lemonish one yet! (NO CHILDREN! SRSLY YOU WILL NEVER BE THE SAME! :O)

Sorry for the long wait guys, sorry(Had a lot to do, and no time to do it)... :C

Oh and to** egyptvamp1000 **and all the others who might be wondering, in the last chapter when Alucard went all: "Grind my **** up your *****" it was in a way on purpose, like I knew that he knew that he'd never actually say something like that... it was a literary device if you understand, to prove a point, or he proved a point. I was unsure how far I was gonna take it, so maybe I should have pushed I further... or he should have pushed it further...in.. xD

ANYWAYS - read, love and review!

* * *

"_Fuck" Seras swore angry, "How can this possibly end well?"_

Comfortably placed in his chair, Alucard leaned his face on his gloved hand as he lifted the other; permitting his emperors to start the blasted meeting.

As his lower region was painfully tight, The No-life king wanted a short and problem-free meeting,

"What is it that bothers the order in my vampire world?" he asked emotionless, not even bothering to listen to their answers.

Meanwhile in another part of the castle, Seras was making her way through one of the many corridors, studying everything around her with great interest. There wasn't a wall without some sort of old artifact or a bizarre painting, and everywhere she turned there were doors, each and everyone probably leading her to some new secret treasure.

It was good to say that the Draculina felt like a little child there she went, happily exploring the dark scary castle of the vampire king, which she also just happened to be trapped in.  
But right now this was her only form for entertainment which didn't involve her moaning and screaming her master's name, not that she found her master's forceful ways entertaining, especially not pleasurable. Not at all, she hated it, she really, really didn't like it…right?

"_Of course, there's nothing to like about it_" despite the fact that it did make her feel wanted, really, really wanted, "_It's still a bad thing to force your feelings on others._"

Walking through two glass doors and out on a giant balcony, Seras gently brushed off some autumn colored leaves and sat down on the wide banister, getting a clear view of the enormous yellow, orange and red forest that separated her from the rest of the world.  
Being the vampire she was, allowed her to see fluttering lights in the distance, far beyond the enormous forest and wastelands, it was the night lights of humanity, gently lighting up the night and dreams of the sleeping humans.

Slowly and unwillingly focusing her eyes back to normal, Seras started to study her surroundings:  
The whole castle seemed to be placed within some mountains, or actually the castle seemed to be build from the mountains, as parts of it rose up directly from the solid rocks. She herself was probably sitting on the second floor from the ground, making her unsure of how deep down the castle actually went.  
The castle itself was made from solid dark brick-like rocks, and it seemed to be pretty old, or at least old-looking, as most of the walls were covered with plants and flowers. But it was still standing tall, at least four, maybe five floors above the ground.

The castle grounds looked like a big withered garden, filled with overgrown plants and uncut bushes. And other than a small stream, the only thing that was left to see was an endless colored forest. It in a way seemed to hide the entire castle, and knowing her master, it was probably cursed too,

"I guess I can't be expecting a knight in shining armor to show up anytime soon" the No-life Queen grumbled to herself, "How did I end up in a situation like this…?"

Thinking back to what had happened the previous nights made something inside the Draculina crumble, and her whole body felt like it was about to burst,

"…Oh, stupid Master!" she growled angry, placing her head in hands, "Stop making me feel so weird!"

Seras really couldn't understand these feelings.  
She was mad at her master for kidnapping her, she was also mad at him for forcing his feelings on her, and she was mad at him for being a possessive bastard.  
But other than that, she couldn't find anything to be mad at, and everything else about him made her…crack?

Just the thought of kissing him made her blush fanatically, and the feeling of him holding her would make her very soul shiver, even when he came close her heart would start to beat.

"Arg!" she was tempted to hit her head through the wall, "Stop it!"

Once upon a time, that time long ago, she even had a crush on him, or she was in love with him to be more precise,

"But these feelings are completely different…" Seras whispered, placing her hand over her painful beating heart, "They're eating me away…"

"_Whenever I'm around him I can't think straight, I act childish, I always start a fight and I feel…_" the last thought seemed to be caught within her soul, "_I feel so…so warm…_"

Seras could feel her whole body go crazy,

"_No, no, no…don't think about it_" even if the Draculina didn't want to admit it, her body couldn't deny it: she was _definitely_ starting to fall _in love_ with _him_,

"No, dammit! I'm never saying it!" Seras screamed out loud, "You hear me, never!"

Suddenly the sound of a deep dark chuckle emerged behind her,

"What is it that you will not tell?" Alucard playfully asked, placing his hands on her shoulder, "Is it perhaps a dark secret? Or is it something much naughtier?"

Seras's whole body jerked from the sudden feeling of his hands on her shoulder, making her fall backwards and into her master's firm chest,

"W-w-wat are ya-dd-oing!" The No-life Queen yelled, jumping away from her surprisingly comfortable position, "Di-did you just spy on me you bastard?"

"I would hardly call it spying, my dear. I was merely passing by when you sweet voice filled my ears" Alucard explained, smiling sly to his obviously embarrassed lover, "And now that I know of your secret, will you tell me what it is?"

"Never" Crossing her arms over her chest like an "X", Seras shook her head, "No. Ney. Never! Not a chance! Until I die, I will keep it a secret! You hear me? I'll die before I'll tell you!"

"Ho, ho, then you leave me no other option my dear" Alucard suddenly had a mischievous grin across his face, "I will have to force you to tell me, for as you may remember, you are already dead my love."

"Huh?" His lover got out before he suddenly leaped towards her, causing her to throw herself away in order to not get caught by his wanting hands.

Too frighten to scream, Seras started to run towards the door, only to find her master already blocking the portal with his body and open arms,

"Too easy my d-" The No-life King spoke before his lover suddenly leaped on top of the banister and started to run upwards on the castle wall, "My, my, how creative. But two can play that game, dearest."

Sprinting like an animal out on the balcony, the No-life King started to follow his queen up the wall like a chasing shadow.

Looking behind her, Seras almost wanted to scream for her very undead life; her master was right behind her, grinning like mad, sprinting after her only to catch her do God knows what to make her talk,

"Go away!" She screamed, dodging a flag pole which hanged out from the castle wall, "Leave me alone!"

"Never" Her lover answered, leaping towards her, only to be dodged, "Give up"

"No!" Seras was starting to lose footing, "Cut it out!"

Reaching the castle roof, Seras quickly dodged her master when he emerged from beneath her, only to almost lose her balance when he suddenly attacked again,

"Come to me Seras" he lustfully purred, preparing another attack, "I promise I will not bite so hard."

"What?" His lover stared at him with such a peculiar face, that the No-life King could not help but grin as she continued: "Why are we talking about biting all of a sudden?"

"Because I simply love to bite you my dear" Alucard explained, lowering his arms, "And I simply love doing the things I love"

Seras could feel her heart beat rapidly as her master came closer,

"Do you not agree my dear?" he asked, almost getting hold of her, "You dodge me, yet your body still wants me. Tell me Seras, what is the secret?"

"You'll never get it out of me!" The No-life Queen screamed, jumping backwards, "Stay away damn vampire!"

"Why?" Alucard suddenly asked, stopping before her, "Why do you deny me, deny what you are? You use the word vampire as it was some sort of foul curse word, as though you hate every single part of me, of yourself. Tell me Seras, explain it to me, I wish to know why."

"…I…" Before Seras even could react, Alucard had her pinned between himself and a castle tower, completely locking her between his open arms, "I…I don't know…"

"There must be a reason" he spoke into her ear when she avoided his strict gaze, "Is it just an old habit? Something you picked up from your days as a vampire hunter? Or do you perhaps consider yourself something more than a vampire?"

The whole atmosphere around them changed, not even the wind dared to blow as the vampire king awaited his answer.

"No…It's not like that…" She finally spoke, feeling almost chocked by his gaze "I'm not better than everybody else…"

"Then what is it?" he asked once again, pressing her body down, preventing escape, "Why do you mock our race? Why do you hate yourself so much?"

"I-I don't hate myself…" The Draculina couldn't face her master, "It's just that I…"

"Just what?"

"I'm not…."

"Not what?"

"Not…not….not like them!" Seras suddenly screamed, pushing a surprised Alucard away, "I'm not like them, not like you!"

Her master gazed at her as she placed her hands over her body, fighting away the tears,

"I can't, I just can't! I'm not like the others!" Seras yelled, "I don't enjoy killing, I can't be like all of the others; slaughtering for fun. I don't know how, or why, but I just can't! I don't feel the ecstasy that you always talk about, that they brag about, that feeling they get when they kill and slaughter!"

The tears flowing and her legs giving in, Seras found herself falling down on the ground,

"I can't be the vampire everybody thinks that I am! I'm not like them! I don't even want to be like them, like you!" tightening her hold on her shoulders, Seras could feel her iron will, her protection, fading away, "I just can't, I'm not a vampire, I'm not a bloody murderer, I'm just some half-assed monster!"

It felt like forever there she sat sobbing, clamping down on her own body. Her heart felt like it was about to explode and her eyes were blurry from the crimson tears. But to her surprise she suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around her, pulling her into a muscular chest,

"You are" Alucard spoke, his voice firm, but understanding and gentle, "You are what you fear; a vampire, a killer, a hunter. But you are not a freak. You are beautiful, smart and strong. You should not fear what you cannot understand, you should not fear the draculina inside you. For you two are one, and that you know, and that is what you fear."

Still crying, Seras willingly buried her head in her master's chest,

"I know that you understand this, my dear, for I can feel it inside you; the beautiful dark beast that roams inside of you, pleading me to let it out" nuzzling her hair, Alucard inhaled the sweet smell of roses, "And when the time is right, I will let it roam free."

There they sat, leaned against a castle tower, as the moon casted a long dark shadow from their form. Seras's low sobs had stopped a long time ago, but her heart had still not settled down,

"…Uhm…" she whispered, feeling the now uncomfortable stiffness in her legs and her heart going wild, "I…I want to stand up…"

"Not yet" Alucard spoke, turning them around so that his back was placed against the tower, "I enjoy having you in my arms"

Lying on his chest, Seras could feel her heart beat even more,

"Let me go…" she spoke, trying to break free, "I don't want to lie on your-"

"I also enjoy hearing your long dead heart beat" her master spoke, ignoring her comments, "I also enjoy your inner struggles, I enjoy the sweet smell your body has, I even enjoy your sudden and violent outbursts."

"W-what?" Seras was cut off as he continued,

"I enjoy to have you near me, I enjoy to feel your presence in my castle, I enjoy the feeling of your warm sweet lips, the taste of your blood, the pain from your punches, the rage and violence inside of you, the way you try to resist me...Truly-" Seras's eyes widened when she realized what he was about to say, "I must lo-"

His words were muffled as Seras suddenly had jumped up and placed her hands over his mouth,

"No-no-no! I'm not hearing this!" she hysterically yelled, refusing to remove her hands, "You're not saying it! I won't allow you! I won't hear it!"

Seeing the fanatical and embarrassed face expression his lover had, the No-life King smirked before licking her hands, causing her to jump away,

"I see" he added, smirking as he grabbed hold of her, pulling her closer, "I have exposed your secret."

"What? No you haven't!" Seras added, trying to remove his hands, but found herself helplessly stuck within his web,

"Yes I have" pulling her even closer, he whispered: "Your body wants me"

As his lover's heart skipped a beat and her face turned even redder, Alucard continued, his hands roaming across her delightful body,

"I have finally managed to break your iron will, making your body has given in to my demands" slowly placing his hand on her hip, Alucard started to move it smoothly towards the tip of her dress, "Now as both your thoughts and your body belongs to me, I only need your soul, and then you will truly be mine."

But before his hands could reach beneath the fabric, the No-life King suddenly found himself flying off the roof, and towards the ground, his face broken by a hard and sudden punch,

"NEVER!" Seras screamed frustrated, embarrassed and angry as he hit the ground and broke more bones, "YOU HEAR ME? NEVER!"

But before the Draculina could get away, her master suddenly regenerated, and like a dark phoenix he flew up, landing in front of her, his hand locking her into his chest,

"Seras" he purred, pressing their bodies down on the roof, "Give in to me"

"N-ah" his firm lips were already planted on hers, and now his tongue started to eagerly explore her mouth.

Seras could feel her whole body become warm from one single kiss, and for some reason she couldn't understand she wanted more,

"_Lovely_" Alucard commented, placing his hands on her waiting body, "_You taste simply wonderful_"

Struggling against the passion, Seras tried to get away as her master started to kiss her exposed neck,

"S-stop it" she whispered, trying not to moan, "Let me go…"

But it didn't help, Alucard was already done with her neck, and now he made his way down towards her chest,

"No" her lover's hands roamed across her warm body, "I will not stop, neither will I let you leave."

"No-Ah!" he only continued as his queen's moans became louder, "Mahstah!"

"Yes?" the question came as if what they did was completely ordinary, and his hands never slowed down as he started to open her blouse, "What is it my love?"

Opening her blouse Alucard smirked; reading himself to rip the breast holder off with his teeth, when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his lower regions, which caused him to look up at his lovers angry and blushing face,

"Tsk, tsk… he growled, his body stiffening when the pain once again returned, now even harder, "You are playing unfair my queen…"

Kicking her master once more in his groin, Seras quickly gathered enough strength to push her master off,

"Go…to hell you…pervert!" She panted, trying to get control over her lustful body, "You'll…never have me!"

"Come here Seras…" The No-life King commanded, knowing that his fledgling couldn't resist, "Sit…"

Her body moving against her will, Seras found herself sitting on her master's lap, her back leaning against his firm chest,

"You truly are a queen of darkness, the only woman who dares to defy me" he spoke, placing his head on her shoulder and placing her comfortably within is arms, "But still I am quite satisfied."

"…w-why?" Seras asked, a quiver in her voice as she couldn't look at him out of embarrassment.

"You are returning to your former self" her master spoke, a truthful tone in his voice, "When I first made you mine again, I could feel the endless flaming sea of hatred inside of you, it poured out of your soul as I linked it to mine. Even though the flames burned with hatred, the water itself was tears of loneliness, and those hidden tears called for me to let them out."

"…_what are you_…" Seras wanted to ask, but something stopped her,

"But I could still see it, underneath that well placed mask, your true emotions" the expression his face had was so lenient, it was like he actually was truly happy, "They came out, piece by piece."

"Master…" her heart started to hurt once more, "…I"

Being hushed quiet by her master, Seras felt her mouth slowly close and her body relax as he took her hands in his, slowly pressing his fingers between hers,

"Through anger, tears, and hatred, you have expressed what you have kept hidden for so long" his lover slowly closed her eyes as he placed his hand on her heart, feeling the dead heart beat, "And now even your dead heart beats its approval."

It was another long moment of silence between the two of them, even the autumn night kept quiet as the sound of a single fading heartbeat echoed through the night,

"Therefore I have decided to start your long delayed training" Alucard finally spoke, smirking from the sudden trust his lover showed, "Even though your soul is still your own"

"…huh?" his fledgling said, "What training?"

"When the final piece of you is mine, I will finally be able to see how you truly are" the Dracula spoke, ignoring her question, "When all three pieces are together, your true self will show itself. And from the little I have seen now, I know I will not be disappointed."

"What kind of training? What are you talking about?" Seras asked confused.

"Many types of training" Alucard purred, licking her neck, "I believe we will start with the most pleasurable one."

"What? NO! Get off! Cut it out!" the queen of darkness screamed as her master passed through the wall, placing her in their coffin, "What are you doing? I told you to leave me alone!"

"As I have already told you, I will never leave you alone, and I will never let you go, for you are mine. And now that I am closer than ever to have you, I will not even let you out of my sight, for mark my words Seras Victoria, Queen of Darkness and of all Nosferatus, you shall be mine!" her master possessively purred, sinking his fangs into her pale neck, hearing her scream out in pleasure, "_For when you are mine, both of our desires shall be fulfilled…"_

Pulling away after a quick, teasing bite, Alucard opened his thirsty mouth for another, carefully licking away all of the blood on his teeth before he once again tried to sink his fangs into his bride's pale neck, only to receive her warm trembling arm stuck in his mouth,

"Dammit…I'm never going to be yours!" Seras snarled, her face flushed and her will weak, "Let me go Master!"

Smirking, Alucard bit down on his lover's pale flesh, leaving two puncture marks on her arm as she flinched from the sudden pain,

"So you have said before" he spoke, grabbing her arm while licking the blood away, "But, if you can recall I have already told you that you cannot win."

Licking her arm further down, he closed her hands in one of his own, leaving his bride struggling within his mighty grasp as he continued further down. Even though Seras tried her hardest to break free, she somehow couldn't find the strength.

"Wh-hat have you done to me this time, you pervert!" she asked, holding back the slowly rising moans as her master's tongue found its way to her already exposed chest,

"Your thoughts must truly be lost, my dear. How could you forget something as simple as that I am your master, the sole owner of your body, and soon also your soul" Her master chuckled, "Now, let me hear your voice, for I do not permit you to hold it in any longer."

His command was final, and his bride could hear the unwanted moans escape her mouth, she even gasped when he tore apart her bra with his sharp fangs and started to lick and nibble on her breasts.

Alucard's grin became wider when opened her blouse completely, giving his tongue free access to her lovely flat stomach, all the way down to her black tight pants,

"Tsk, tsk, my Queen" he scolded teasing, "Such clothing does not fit a queen"

Almost ripping the pants off with one quick movement, Alucard's grin almost turned evil when seeing her creative underwear,

"What is this?" he commented, greatly approving what he saw, "A cat? How thoughtful of you _my kitten_."

Teasingly stroking his finger over the cute drawn cat on her panties, the No-life King couldn't help himself,

"Now, shall we play with the cat then?" the face expression he received from his lover only made him grin more, "Why else would you place a cat there if not to be played with? You must truly want me love."

Seras, not really remembering what the hell she was thinking when she made her clothes, in sheer panic managed to move her body backwards, her leg becoming free enough for her to kick her master right in the face, unfortunately for her, Alucard dodged it and grabbed hold of it before she could pull it back,

"My kitten has so sharp claws" his smirk was mischievous, so very mischievous, "Yet so playful."

Suddenly he started to lick her leg, his tongue traveling downwards, past her knee, towards the inside of her thigh, finally reaching its destination. As both of his hands were keeping her legs from closing, his tongue was the only thing actually _playing _with the cat, that being enough to make Seras almost scream out in pleasure,

"No-t th-the-ere!" she moaned, screamed and plead, "Plea-ah-se!"

Her moans rose, it was too good, so very good, she was melting, not even understanding how. Between the loud moans she still begged him to stop, to end this pleasurable torture, and when he actually removed the cat, she really screamed out in pleasure, her tears flowing down and her whole body arching, until everything slowly went dark…

This time Alucard really snarled in anger,

"Seras Victoria!" he spoke through clenched teeth, trying his best to calm down, "How dare you to fall asleep through something like this before we are finished?"

He climbed up from his current position, and placed himself over her, ready to destroy everything around him, but the moment he saw her sleeping face all of the anger was suddenly gone, like it never had existed,

"You should consider yourself lucky my dear" he whispered liking away her fallen tears, "I seem to be unable to withstand your tears."

Sighing to himself, Alucard gave up and smiled,

"Truly I must…" he muttered before once again taking his place beside her, almost falling asleep once she was in his arms, "lo…"

_-Daytime-_

Seras awoke; her head in a daze, her whole body feeling relaxed, and once again trapped in her master's muscular arms. Not really remembering falling asleep, Seras couldn't find the strength to push her master out of the coffin,

"Next time…" she mumbled, turning around, placing herself comfortably into his firm chest, receiving a low chuckle from her master,

"Next time…?" he somehow asked, half awake.

"The coffin is mine" she answered, once again falling asleep.

* * *

AN

So much lemon... so little space! Holy macaroni! I hope you liked it, and that you almost managed to understand where I'm going with this(trust me you won't)...

But when will next time be? And what about the training, what kind of training is it? The juicy type? And most importantly when will poor Alucard get laid? And will Seras like that? And will they to be together forever like we all want? :D (Eh... let us say yes!)

Come back for another fabulous(I love that word) chapter of Antique Love ~

And remember to review, you'll find the button somewhere around here... *hint hint*


	7. A Sad Tale of Love

... BO... Haha I bent you didn't see this coming, I mean *me* actually updating...

Anyways sorry that it took me so long, there aren't any good explanations for what I've put you through honey, so I'm just gonna say that I ask you to forgive me!

So yeah :3 I vuv u, please review and vuv me back :3

* * *

"_The coffin is mine" she answered, once again falling asleep._

The No-life King awoke slowly, not really wanting to end his, once again, surprisingly dream-filled sleep.

Opening his eyes; he found his bride comfortably sleeping like a child in his arms. And he couldn't help but chuckle when he saw that, for reasons unknown to him, some of his black hair was stuck in between her rose-colored lips.

"It is time to awaken my love" he purred, nuzzling her strawberry-blond hair, "Tonight will be filled with learning."

Receiving only a low grumble, Alucard smirked as he started to nibble on her ear, moving further and further down his lover's lustful and responding body.

"Or" reaching her exposed and shivering chest, "If you wish my Queen, we can continue from where we-"

His words were cut off when his bride suddenly placed her hand roughly over his mouth,

"That's enough" Seras said with a dark half-awoken voice, "Hands off."

"Such a hot-tempered kitten" her lover teased while allowing her to slip out of their coffin, and disappear down to the bath, "A naughty, lustful, hot-tempered kitten…"

Seras sighed, never before had she slept so well, not to mention awoken so relaxed. Hadn't it been for the fact that her stupid master suddenly decided to chew on her, she would have happily slept through the whole night.

"Perverted bastard…" she mumbled as she made her way down towards a hot bath.

"Whom are you talking about my love?" Alucard asked, tilting his head teasing to the side, pretending not to understand while he sat in the warm water, "Will you tell?"

"Take a wild guess" his queen growled, stopping before the water, "And while you're at it, get out."

"Hmm?" the No-life King questioned while admiring his queens snow-white body.

"I said, get out" turning her ruined blouse into a towel, Seras waited for her master to leave, "I don't want you here, get out."

"But dearest" her king pouted, his face expression that of a child, "I am bathing."

"I don't care" telling her betraying eyes not to stare at her master's tempting body, Seras tried her best not to blush, "I want to bathe."

"But by all means" opening his arms, Alucard gave his lover a misleading grin, "Do join me."

Realizing his intentions, Seras quickly turned around; only to be captured in his bare and wet muscular chest,

"No! Let go! Stop! Master!" His love fanatically yelled as he pulled her with him; gave her a wide grin, and threw her playfully into the water.

The Draculina could feel her shadows melt away as she hit the water, leaving her defenseless against her master's intense and lustful stare.

"You bastard!" Seras coughed, already blushing, "D-don't stare you pervert!"

"Ah, but you forget again my love. Every single part of your body has been seen by my eyes, touched by my hands, not to mention tasted by my tongue" licking his lips, Alucard smirked when his bride backed away, her wet back being stopped by the pool edge, "But it is still not enough, I lust for more, so much more."

Her body not willing to respond and flee left Seras trapped between the edge and her rapidly closing master,

"Y-you wouldn't dare!" She threatened, "I swear you'll regret it if you get any closer!"

Yet she only received a chuckle from her partner,

"What will you do?" He asked teasing, placing himself over her wanting body, "Punish me?"

Pulling her into a wet and lustful kiss, Alucard started to roam over her warm body with his greedy hands; touching everything he got across as if he tried to claim it his, even if they both knew it already belonged to him. And as he started to play with her tongue he couldn't help but chuckle, as her body already had given in, making her sweet moans rise louder and louder. Slowly he pushed his body further against hers; his manhood brushing against her inner thigh, causing her to gasp.

"Such innocence, yet so much lust" he whispered into her ear, before an idea formed in his mind.

Smirking for a little while, he bent closer to his panting bride, their scarlet eyes meeting:

"Seras I want you to wash my body" Seras's eyes widened and she blushed even more, "We do not have much time before the dinner meeting begins, so you will have to clean my body, as it is you whom have made me so dirty."

"…w-well…" his bride answered, a strange tone to her delicate voice, "…then…"

"Then?" the No-life King was surprised, had his lover finally succumbed to his wishes? Had he finally managed to capture her soul? Was he finally getting what he had longed for for so long? "Then what?"

"Then…" Seras continued, her body stiffening as her muscles were ever so tense, "…Then we should start with your filthy mouth!"

Her lover being surprised from her submissive play, Seras managed to shove one of the shampoo bottles down his mouth; the bitter purple liquid ruining his senses as he fell backwards and down under the hot water.

"I warned you" she reminded him angry while walking away, "Touch me again and you'll wish you were dead-you bloody pervert!"

Leaving her stupid master to drown, the No-life Queen passed through the wall and managed to find her way to the elegant dining room. Already being dressed when she entered, Seras seated herself in the smaller chair to the right; waiting patiently for the food, but,

"_Master you jerk_…" her whole body was going insane, making waiting really, really hard, just as hard as her master's… "_It was…huge…how could that possibly get inside…_"

Seras's eyes widened and her whole face burned red,

"…_Wah! Don't think about such things!_" Now she was really going insane, her own thoughts being filled with cruel, painful and not to mention lustful acts, "_Stop, stop, stoooop!_"

The No-life King entered the room, a sore and forced smile-like expression across his face, but when seeing the fanatical and quite obvious blushing face of his lover, he could only grin victorious. Once again he had won the battle in their love war.

"What is wrong, dearest" he asked, placing himself behind her chair, "You look somehow redder than I remember."

His bride jumped out of her seat, landing on the table before turning around,

"St-stay away!" she shuttered, her whole body already wanting him merely by the sound of his voice.

Chuckling, Alucard flicked his finger; commanding her to sit down in her chair.

"I see that you remember last night's training…" his cold breath sent chills down her neck as she sat down, while his words were confusing her soul, "Does the little cat want more?"

Then it came, that awkward silence, it filled the entire room,

"Happened yesterday…?" The Draculina mumbled, "What…oh…"

Suddenly Seras's whole body started to shake, and the redness, oh what a deep red color her face got, like a flowing river of crimson blood it spread throughout her whole body. Yet she couldn't run away, hide, nor could she say anything, she just felt her body lose every form for control and her thoughts becoming small balls of clouds; flying away from her mind.

Alucard; her king, lover and master, kept her in place, or kept her from falling over to be more precise.

"My, my, was my queen not thinking about last night's playing?" Now this was a pleasant surprise, a most pleasant surprise indeed, "Then what could have possibly caused your soul to redden so deeply?"

Was this perhaps the No-life Kings chance to finally read his lover's mind? Her mind block was just as strong as his, and even though he could communicate with her without problems, he hadn't been able to venture further down, behind the wall and into her deepest thoughts. But now, as she was devoured by sinful thoughts, would he manage to find out anything?

There was at least no doubt that he would try, as he quickly and possessively placed his hands on the side of her face; lifting it so that their eyes met. And with a single flash he was inside of her head, traveling further and further down, behind her cracked barricade and into her darkness. He already knew that he would most likely regret his hasty action, as a strange feeling of guilt awoke inside of him, but it was quickly controlled by his everlasting possessiveness towards his lovely bride.

Yet Alucard found nothing. Or at least nothing of interest. Her memories were left alone, as they were still protected, but inside her darkness, that sweet darkness he longed for, there was nothing; it was completely empty. Of course there were some lost souls wandering around, but compared to what was usual, what was to be expected, what _he _expected, there was nothing. It was like an empty, black cold plain.

So he returned to his own body. It had only passed a minute or so, but he could already sense his emperors slowly coming closer, giving him no time to discuss his findings with his Seras. Growling, he released his bride and placed himself next to her, quickly changing her clothes into a green dress after a single glance.

"_Disobedient little kitten_" he spoke into her mind, making her to come back to reality, "_Naughty thoughts and naughty clothes, such a naughty disobedient little kitten._"

"….h-huh?" it took her a little while to return, but when she did her face exploded from redness and the shock almost caused her body to break down.

"Do not run away" her master ordered before she could react, "Stay with me."

The Queen sat almost shivering in her chair, not really daring to look into her master's eyes, not even wanting to look at him, as the thoughts of their previous night still roamed around in her head. She had literarily been screaming while he, he…had _played_ with the kitten, and only the cliché way of saying what they had been doing was enough to drive her insane.

"_Oh…God_" she couldn't stop panting, nor could she make her heart stop beating through her chest, "_Don't think about it…don't think about it…why can't I stop thinking about it?_"

Seras could feel something inside of her burn like thousand flames, and that warmth was now spreading further and further down, until it suddenly stopped when her master kissed her on the cheek.

"I will not permit any other being to see you as you are now, my lovely Seras" he whispered, his low voice somehow calming her down, "For such a beautiful face should only be seen by the one who owns it."

"Why you…!" she suddenly growled, crimson tears already falling down from her eyes, "You, you bastard!"

Attacking her master out of inner anger and embarrassment, Seras still couldn't find any real strength as she tried to push him down on the floor, resulting in her simply being caught in his chest,

"I hate you, I hate you!" she sobbed as she hit him over and over again, trying desperately to hurt him, "I fucking hate you! What have you done to me?"

Yet Alucard only let out a small sigh, then he chuckled before he caught her hands; lowering them down while trying to calm her. But nothing seemed to work; she was fanatical, her virgin mind insane, and her body, oh how her body lusted for more, it was like a cruel demon that could not let her be until it was filled, satisfied.

"Your body is not pleased with my performance" he spoke, a hint of disappointment and anger in his dark voice, "And your soul is frightened by the feelings inside of you."

Words were useless, she still couldn't calm down, her whole body started to shake within his grasp, and the crimson tears had already left deep red stains on her dress. The No-life King would not waste any more time, quickly he bit down on his bride pale neck; the warmth inside of her pouring out of her, and into him. It was a weird, yet delightful sensation, but even the No-life King could not withstand the great annoyance it brought with it, that small tingle he could feel slowly rise the more of his lovers blood he drank,

"Finally" he spoke, his fangs still dripping with her warm blood, "You have calmed."

Slowly Alucard placed her down in her chair, watching her calmed body breathe out and relax. Sinking back into his own chair, the vampire king let his bride rest her head on his shoulder, a possessive smile across his face when her dead heart once again started to beat. He knew that he would enjoy this.

A mere minute later a loud knock came from the door, followed by servants bringing goblets and blood. And as the moon slowly rose up from the mountains four dark shadows rose up from the floor.

"Your highness" the four emperors said as they bowed, honoring the king. But they all seemed to hesitate a bit when seeing the passionate blaze in their king's eyes. Then again, who wouldn't react the same way? Even if they were "emperors" they were no match for their king. He was the first, the strongest, and the most feared. He could destroy anything he wished without as much as hesitating. And seeing him now, so gentle and passionate towards his bride, it was a side of him they never knew even existed.

"My emperors" Alucard suddenly spoke, allowing them to sit down by the table.

His dark voice woke Seras up from her sleepish state, but the first thing that appeared before her eyes was not exactly, how to say, what she expected, not at all. For between the tight fabrics of her master's pants rose a big bulb, a big almost exploding bulb which hid her master's swelling manhood.

"_Holy shit…_" she thought, quickly rising up from her comfortable position, "_Oh my God, Master…_"

Every single little fiber in her body wanted to look at it again, one more glance, just one tiny winy little look, only to see if it was really what she thought it was, just one glimpse,

"_No, no, no, no, no_" The No-life Queen refused; there was no way she would look down at it again, "_What if he has to stand up…oh my God…it's huge…_"

Once again the Draculina's betraying eyes had drifted towards the direction of her partners neither regions, but before anybody noticed she managed to control her urges, though her cheeks suddenly got a much redder color. Noticing a golden goblet filled with blood in front of her, Seras grabbed it slowly and tried to focus on the contents instead of the _other_ place.

"If I may ask my lord, when will the formal introduction be held?" the old warrior suddenly asked, his strong voice breaking the silence in the room, "My house, all of our houses in fact, are dying to know, so to say."

Chuckling, Alucard flashed the muscular man a grin,

"On Hallow's Eve" he spoke, possessively taking Seras's not-so willing hand in his, "As it is already a day filled with celebration, why not give the masses something more to acclaim?"

"Splendid idea your greatness" Casimir said, a weird smile across his face, "We will start the preparations immediately."

"Yes, it will be a spectacular feast" Tristan added, "One that will be remembered in history."

"Of course" Aella spoke, "Nothing but the best is expectable for the King of vampires".

Gazing over at the surprisingly quiet and blushing Seras, the red-haired woman continued,

"And his Queen" her discordant voice had a hidden anger, and her plum lips formed a strained smile as Seras's surprised eyes caught hers.

As if a giant veil had been lifted away, everybody stared at Seras, something which annoyed Alucard beyond belief,

"Ah, yes. Lady Dracula, what an honor to share this meal with you" the blond man spoke, "And may I add that you look as beautiful as ever."

"Indeed" the lord of the snake's eye added, "Our King could not have found a more fitting bride."

"Yes, you are a very lucky Draculina your highness"

"I agree, many women, vampires and humans alike, would kill for your position, you are surly blessed!"

"Indeed, but who can blame them? The vampire king is…"

The ridicules conversation seemed to go on for hours, something which annoyed Seras just as much as it amused her lover.

"_What the hell are they talking about Master?_" placing her hands over her chest, the No-life Queen once again gave her lover _the death stare_, "_You're the one who's lucky to have me here…!_"

"Very well my emperors" The No-life King's voice was filled with amusement, "It is time to return to your duties."

With a quick bow the emperors disappeared, leaving an angry bride and an amused king behind in the dinning-chamber. But before Seras could even think about dissolving through the ground, she felt two strong arms wrap around her,

"You are most right my kitten" purring he almost gobbled her up, "I am the one who is blessed with having you here my dearest Seras."

"Th-that's not what I mean!" Her blushing face gave her away, "I meant that you're lucky to even be alive considering all that you've done!"

Chuckling, Alucard bit her ear, her instant approval music to his ears,

"We have much to prepare for the formal introduction" he spoke, carefully continuing his teasing, "But we can always make room for the more enjoyable training."

"What? No! Get away!" Kicking herself loose, Seras quickly dived through the floor to escape from the _enjoyable training_, whatever that was. But for some reason her knees almost gave in when she landed, resulting in a very weird and painful "face-first" landing on the floor.

Growling low, the vampire queen stood up, quickly trying to get rid of the warm feeling inside of her,

"Arg…gaddammit…" she half mumbled, her cheeks already red, "All perverts can go to hell!"

"You should not swear so much my love, it is so unfitting for a queen" Alucard's voice was still filled with amusement, and had a hint of tease, but overall it was a strict command, "Perhaps instead of using all of your energy to run away from me, you could just give in and enjoy what I have to offer."

"Go to hell pervert."

Chuckling, Alucard commanded her to sit down in the chair while he placed himself behind it; his hands slowly massaging her stiff shoulders while his mouth found its way to her delicate skin.

"You are so cute when you resist" his tongue slowly tasted her snow-white neck, "So sweet and innocent, yet still so cunning and lustful, not to mention resisting…this love war of ours is soon coming to an end."

Stopping his teasing before he couldn't control himself anymore, Alucard slowly withdrew from his queen and placed himself in the big chair behind his desk,

"Two weeks from now we will hold a formal introduction" he spoke in a serious tone, "Until then you will have to learn the formal ways of a vampire queen, that of course being hardly a challenge compared to the vampire training itself, as I have neglected my duties as your master for the past fifty-or so years."

"…And you think I'll agree to this because?" somehow Seras couldn't manifest any strength in her body, leaving her pretty much stuck in her chair while her body slowly drove her mind insane.

"Because you have no choice my love" Alucard smirked, "Your faith has already been decided, and our wedding will only be a small step in fulfilling your destiny."

"Wedding-what wedding? We're getting married? W-what? When did-what are you thinking? Why would I marry you?" Alucard could feel it again; her inner anger manifesting itself through her harsh words. Had he still not got rid of her inner demon? Was her hatred to him really so strong?

"A formal introduction is the same as a royal bonding, or a wedding if you will" he slowly explained, his sharp eyes waiting for her reaction, "It has no real purpose, and is not prohibited by law. Yet in higher ranks it is a way of showing that two are bound together as lovers, or married if you wish, which in our situation would simply tell the others that you are mine."

"I'm not yours! How many times do I have to tell you!" her reaction was exactly what he was expecting, yet he somehow couldn't manage it, "How could you even think that I would marry you? Why would you even tell people that we were to get-when did you even plan this?"

"Have I not told you before? This is not my doing, _it is your fate Seras Victoria_" his words, though spoken ever so filled with passion, were like harsh ice cold-spikes as they fell towards her; freezing her completely, "From the moment you sealed your soul with mine this has been your destiny, the sole purpose of your existence, the reason you feel, the reason you move, the reason you think, everything is because you are _mine_, because you are _created for me, as I am created for you_."

"But I…"

"Why do you resist? Why do you complain? What is it that stops you from giving in? Do we not both know how you feel? How you feel towards me? Can we not both feel the passion inside of you? Can we not both see how you react towards me? Are we not both aware of our love? Tell me Seras, explain it to me, because even in my deepest thoughts I cannot understand why!"

"I…I…don't…don't…" the last words wouldn't come out, no matter how hard she tired they were stuck on her tongue, "…I..I don't…

"_I don't want to"_

"And why is that?" Alucard nearly hissed, his frustration getting a hold of him, "Why can you not do it?"

"_I just don't want to…_"

"WHY?" Alucard snarled, both he and his shadows leaping over the table and surrounding his bride, roughly grabbing her by her fragile shoulders, "Tell me!"

"…_Because…Because…you…never…"_

"You…n-never…"

Slowly she swallowed, her big scarlet eyes filled with crimson tears, and her whole body shaking, yet not from fear, but something hidden deep down inside. And to both of their surprises her voice lost the fragile and broken tone as she started to speak,

"You never…"

But it was not a voice filled with hatred, nor with coldness, it was however a soothing voice of a lover,

"You never let me decide."

"What?...Have I not always made the right decisions? Have I not always made you happy? Given you what you really wished for? Fulfilled all of your desires, your nee-?"

Without neither voice nor thoughts Seras silenced her lover by simply kissing him softly on the lips,

"I cannot love you if you do not give me the right to choose if I want to" she explained to the child in front of her, softly placing her body against his; her dead beating heart filling both their bodies, "Love is like a mirror, it reflex what you do, how you feel, but if it's broken it will take a long time to heal, and right now our mirror has not had the time to even start healing, even though you've done a good job fixing it…"

For a second Alucard placed his long arms around his Seras, pulling her closer, and their shadows, oh how they collided, like two swirling foxes they jumped around in the room, biting, kissing and twirling together as one,

"Then I ask, will you marry me?"

"…_No, no, I can't…"_

He didn't need to ask why, he simply dissolved through the ground, leaving both her and her shadows alone, for now he was the one who needed to think…

* * *

AN

Cliff of doom... Oh snap! No she didn't xD

Well, well how is that for development! I say! As always I'm most likely gonna try to continue on this story, and on all of my others (xD), but as always I'm going to forget about or get a gainormususus writing block ...

So what do you think is going to happen? Will they get together, or will they go their separate ways? Who knows (well the people who knows my stories...), so all of us who doesn't know just have to wait for the next chapter of *dan dan dan* **Antique Love**.


End file.
